Rachisuru
by Ms. Zeal
Summary: COMPLETE! Non yaoi. Post What is 'Sick? ' What happens in the past doesn't always stay in the past. Hiei's captured and it's up to Kurama to find him before it's too late. Can the kitsune help his friend overcome the ultimate betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance in this story.

Look for new updates every Monday!

**Prologue (Chapter 1)**

The sun was high overhead in the red sky, shining down on the mountains below. Hiei stopped walking, looking at the forest around him. _This will do,_ he thought, removing the warded bandana on his forehead. Shigure's words of warning came back to him. _"You are now Jaganashi. However, it will take some time before the evil eye will obey you. I would highly suggest not even attempting to use its powers until a year has passed at the very least. If you do, it will probably rebel and destroy you."_

"Hn." _It's been long enough. The Jagan has recognized me as its new master. Time to test my new abilities,_ Hiei thought. He closed his eyes, concentrating. _Now, let's see what sort of creatures I can summon._

The Jagan pulsed as Hiei tapped into its powers. He searched through different auras, sorting through the creatures he now had the power to call to him. _Weak, weak, WEAK! Are there no powerful creatures at the Jagan's call?!_ he thought angrily. He paused as he felt the energy of one creature whose power was far above the rest. Hiei smiled, feeling a kindred spirit. _A fire elemental. Yes, this will do nicely for my first summoning._ He commanded the Jagan to encircle his chosen target, pulling it through the dimensions towards him.

The ground began to tremble, the dirt falling away to form a large hole a little away from where Hiei was standing. Steam rose from the glowing red pit as two large claws emerged, digging into the ground for purchase. The scaly claws easily came up to Hiei's waist. A reptilian head, supported by a long neck, rose up out of the ground. The salamander shook its head, dislodging any excess dirt and rocks from its spiky mane before it looked around. Its red eyes narrowed as they landed on Hiei's small form.

The fire demon braced himself against the wind as the huge monster drew in a deep breath, rearing its head back. His eyes narrowed marginally as the giant salamander's neck and head began to glow bright red. _He had better not be doing what I think he is doing._

The salamander opened its mouth, releasing a massive fire blast that instantly incinerated everything in its path. Instinctively, the Hiei raised his arms in front of his face as the fire consumed him. Being a fire demon himself, the intense heat of the flames licking his skin only caused an almost pleasant tingling sensation wherever they touched him. After the fire had subsided Hiei lowered his arms, glaring at the creature that had dared to attack him. The flames had burned off his cloak, but that was it. He concentrated, focusing all his energy into his Jagan. _I summoned you. I am your master. You **WILL** obey me!_

The salamander roared, whipping its head from side to side as it tried to fight against the fire demon. However, Hiei refused to give in, focusing only on gaining control of the creature he summoned. After several minutes of an intense battle of wills, the salamander surrendered to Hiei's control, lowering its head in obeisance.

Panting for breath, but satisfied, the fire apparition turned to survey the destruction behind him. An eyebrow lifted in appreciation. The destruction spread out behind Hiei; a large path had been cleared through the forest, leaving only charred dirt behind. Starting from where he was standing, the flames had spread out, burning everything in their path. Hiei strained his eyes, trying to see the extent of the damage. He started when the Jagan showed him what he was trying to see.

_Interesting. So that's how you use it,_ he thought. After figuring out how to control this particular ability of his evil eye, Hiei viewed the path of destruction. He found where the trail was widest. The flames had lost enough heat that the plants weren't completely incinerated, leaving a long trail of twisted and charred trees, which were still smoking. Oddly enough, none of the fire that had burned them remained. _That must be a quarter mile in width, at least. This salamander will be useful if I'm ever fighting an army, but that's about it. The creature's flames couldn't even hurt me, so it is likely that my flame-based attacks are deadlier. A bit of a disappointment, but I will find a creature worthy of being summoned._

Hiei was about to dismiss the salamander when something caught his eye. There seemed to be a building on the edge of the vision shown to him by the Jagan. Curious, he focused on it, trying to see what was there. The Jagan complied and a picture of a ruined village jumped into focus in Hiei's mind. The buildings were still smoldering, some having collapsed on top of themselves. The charred, twisted remains of the inhabitants littered the streets, adults and children alike.

"Hn." _What do I care?_ Hiei thought, turning away. He released his hold, banishing the salamander back to the realm from whence it came. Weariness stole over the fire demon, threatening to make him collapse right then and there. _I didn't realize it would take so much energy to summon one creature. I will have to train harder so that my body will be able to sustain the powerful creature that I seek. But, for now, I must return to my hideout and rest._ The fire demon turned and began walking towards his lair. Hiei gasped softly as pain engulfed his left hand. Raising the limb to his face, his eyes widened slightly as what he saw. The back of his hand was glowing bright red as something burned itself into his skin. When the glow faded, Hiei was able to make out the form of a salamander, appearing to be a red tattoo. _I see. A part of my body must be given in order for the summoning to be successful. As I was able to subdue and master the salamander, I will always be able to summon it with the tattoo on my left hand. It will certainly save time as I no longer have to search through all those weak creatures to find it, but I doubt I will ever call the beast to me again. Hopefully, the mark will fade in time if I don't use it._ Hiei stumbled, almost falling. He shook his head and began again, wary of wayward demons that might happen upon his path. _Next time, I will make sure I am closer to my hideout._

After Hiei had gone, a bandersnatch stepped out into the open, staring after him. When it was obvious the fire demon wasn't coming back, the wolf-like creature began to change. His arms and legs lengthened, paws becoming hands and feet; while his fur disappeared, being replaced with a light blue tunic with brown leggings. His snout shortened, canine becoming more human-like in appearance. Shaggy brown hair hung down to his shoulders. The demon stared in the direction Hiei had disappeared in for a few seconds more before turning and surveying the charred path.

_Who was that demon? What was he trying to accomplish by summoning the monster out here? The only thing in these mountains is my village--_ he paused, his eyes tracing the route the flames had traveled in. He raced along the path, ashes painting his clothes black as he stirred them up and tripped in his haste to reach his home. _No! He couldn't have! Please, don't let them be gone!_

It was several minutes before the first smoking buildings came into sight. He cried out in anguish at the sight. Ignoring all the other houses, he ran to one on the left side of what used to be a town. He stopped briefly in front of the skeletal remains of a house, the frame one of the only things left after the fire. The door swung slightly in the breeze.

He ran forward, ripping the door off its remaining hinge in his haste to get in side. _Please don't let them be in here! Please, don't let--**NO!!**_ He knelt down beside a scorched body that was sprawled on the floor. He reached out a hand to touch it, pulling back at the last second lest his heavy hand destroy the fragile corpse. "Maliha," he whispered softly. He stood, stepping over the body and walking towards the wall, dreading what he would find there.

"My little Tsuruki..." In the burned remains of a cradle lay a small body, just as black as everything around it. A tiny arm was lying away from the body, as if reaching towards the smoking toy beside it.

The demon screamed long and loud, giving voice to the anguish threatening to tear him apart. Tears streamed down his face as he grabbed what was left of the furniture, throwing it through the wall and punching what didn't fall down. He raged, destroying everything that was left in his house, but being careful to not disturb the bodies of his loved ones. After he had worn himself out, he collapsed on the floor, crying bitterly as he dropped his head into his soot-covered hands.

He mourned for several minutes, allowing his grief to overcome him. In his mind, he saw the demon standing in front of the fiery creature he had summoned, looking down along the path of destruction. His body began to change without a conscious thought to do so, his brown hair turning to black and standing on end with a white starburst on the front. His body shrank, black garments replacing his clothes. He raised his head, red eyes glaring with hatred as a third eye opened on his forehead. He stood and ran outside.

"I WILL FIND YOU!!" he screamed, Hiei's enraged voice filling the air. "NO MATTER WHERE YOU HIDE OR HOW LONG IT TAKES, I WILL FIND YOU AND **I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!**"

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: Due to new rules and regulations put in effect by , I cannot post reviewer responses in the actual chapters. If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance in this story.

Also, I'd like to include a special thanks to **anony** for reviewing chapter one. I sent you an email, but it came back as undeliverable, so I guess you must have changed your address. Anyway, thanks for your review!

**Chapter 2**

Hiei sat a tree, inspecting his sword. He could see his reflection in the folded steel, crimson eyes staring back at him. Sliding the weapon back into its sheath, he glanced at the sun slowly lowering in the western sky. _Kurama was supposed to be here by now,_ he thought, annoyed. A familiar ki caught his attention as it spiked in fear and he immediately leapt from the tree, hurrying towards the source.

Yukina ran through the brush, the dread of being captured again spurring her on. She didn't dare look back to check the progress of her pursuers. The branches tore at her hair and clothes as she rushed past, seeming to be trying to slow her escape. She tripped over an unseen root, landing heavily on the ground. As she struggled to her feet, strong arms grabbed her from behind, spinning her around.

"You gave us quite a chase, but the game's over," a man said, his firm grip keeping her from escaping.

_No! I will **not** allow myself to be taken! Not again!_ Yukina thought, her eyes hardening. The temperature of the air dropped dramatically, ice starting at her feet and spreading out across the ground. It touched the man's boots, but did not go any higher. Yukina's blood ran cold, her eyes widening as they landed on the talisman hanging around the ningen's neck.

He laughed cruelly. "Your powers won't work on me--" His words were interrupted by a sickening _crack_ as he crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Unprepared for the sudden release, Yukina stumbled backwards, falling as her foot caught on a rock. A snake in the grass raised its head slightly, looking at her, but she didn't see it. Her eyes were fixed on the figure standing over her unconscious captor.

Hiei stood with his back to his sister, Jagan scanning the trees in front of him. _I know there is at least one more out here,_ he thought, searching for the human's accomplice. A soft gasp caused him to turn around. His eyes narrowed slightly.

Yukina was sitting on the ground where she had fallen, terrified eyes fixed on the short swordsman. A demon was crouched behind her, holding a knife to her throat. "So we meet again, Hiei. I'm sure you don't remember me," the demon said, smiling as if he were greeting an old friend. "I would not suggest attempting anything. The life of this woman is very important to you, isn't it?"

Hiei's scowl deepened. _How did he get behind me?! Is he so much faster that even **I** can't detect his movements?! If that is the case, then I can't risk attacking because he will have killed her before I take two steps! What does he want?_

The youkai's smile grew wider. "I thought as much. I have no qualms about killing her, but I'll let her go if you cooperate. Throw down your sword."

Yukina closed her eyes when she heard those words, knowing it was over. She did not believe for a second that the demon would release her if Hiei did as instructed. She was far too valuable a commodity to simply be released. However, she also knew it would never come to that, either. She didn't know much about the quiet swordsman, but Kuwabara had told her enough to know he wouldn't go out of his way to save her. There was a special bond between the fire apparition and Kurama, but Hiei had no use for anyone weaker than himself. A soft _shink_ made her open her eyes, crimson orbs widening in disbelief. The ice maiden watched, confused as the short demon dropped his sheathed katana on the ground. _I-I don't understand. Why is Hiei doing this...?_ she wondered, not being able to fathom why the powerful youkai would leave himself vulnerable in the hope that she would be spared.

Hiei clenched his fist, trying to figure out how to turn the situation around. He couldn't use any fire attacks or summon the dragon of the darkness without hitting Yukina and giving his opponent plenty of warning beforehand. His speed was all but useless, as well. He was just about to curse the fact that he couldn't control the plants behind the demon, when he felt a sharp prick in his neck. He pulled out the dart, staggering slightly as he looked in the direction it had come from. _There was still someone behind me,_ he thought, his sight already blurring as he turned back. His sister's worried face swam across his vision as he fell to his knees.

"Hiei!" Yukina cried, helpless to do anything but watch as the fire demon's eyes glazed over, the drugs hitting him fast and hard. His red gaze seemed to focus on her, their eyes meeting briefly, before he slumped forward onto the ground.

The ice maiden stared at the fire demon's still form in shock. It seemed impossible. Hiei, the only one to ever master the dragon of the darkness flame, the only one to not have lost a single fight in the dark tournament, had been brought down and possibly killed without so much as drawing his sword. Tears stung her eyes as emotions swelled in her chest. She fought against the demon holding her, uncaring if she accidentally slit her own throat in the process, only knowing that she had to help Hiei. Not noticing as the blade was removed, she ran to the prone fighter that she felt an odd attachment to, quickly checking to make sure he was alive. Relief flooded her features, several tears sliding down her cheeks as she saw the rise and fall of the fire demon's chest as he breathed. She felt a sharp prick on her neck as she raised her hands to heal him. Feeling her throat, she found a small dart, her mind belatedly remembering the danger she was in. It only took a few seconds before her world slid out of focus, vertigo hitting her hard. She slumped forward over Hiei, unconscious.

A tall, green-haired demon emerged from his hiding place, moving towards the fallen twins. He carried a long, narrow pipe in his hand, several darts attached to a strap running across his chest. His right sleeve was torn off, the stump of his arm visible through the ripped material. The right side of his face was badly scarred and he limped when he walked, favoring his left leg. He stopped, staring down at the koorime. "That was ridiculously easy. Hiei sure doesn't live up to his reputation. He didn't even see you transform!"

The other demon joined him. He had shaggy brown hair that brushed his shoulders, and was wearing a blue tunic with brown leggings. "Make no mistake, he is not someone to be taken lightly. However, anyone can be brought down easily if you have the right leverage," he replied, evenly. "If you had not still been out there 'posing a threat,' I have no doubt that he would have noticed the snake and killed me." Something caught his eye and he leaned down, picking up several hirazuki stones.

The second youkai whistled. "That'll fetch a fine price," he commented. "You planning on keeping her?"

The changeling looked down at the innocent ice maiden that reminded him so much of his wife. _Maliha._ "No. We'll return her to the temple," he said, tucking the tear gems into the pocket in the sleeve of her kimono.

"I think you should reconsider. He won't know the difference and we could make quite a bit of money off of her," the scarred youkai pressed, gesturing with his blowgun.

The leader's eyes hardened. "I think you should stop questioning me and do as I tell you, Robun," he said, his voice cold.

Robun backed off, not wanting to incur his boss's ire. "I was jus' sayin'..."

"I'll take care of her. You take Hiei to Makai. I'll meet you later," he said, gently gathering the ice maiden in his arms.

"What about him?" the taller youkai asked, nudging the unconscious ningen with his foot.

"Leave him. He's of no further use to us." Turning, he disappeared into the forest, carrying Yukina away as her brother was taken in the opposite direction.

. . .

Kurama walked through the park, his pace brisk. _Hiei is not going to be happy with me. I thought I would be able to get away sooner, but... In any case, his irritation at my tardiness should only prove to make the sparring match very interesting indeed,_ he thought, scanning the trees for his friend. _Where is he? I highly doubt he would have left._

Flashing lights caught his attention and the redhead turned, noticing a group of people gathered together a little ways into the trees. Hoping Hiei's impatience hadn't gotten either of them in trouble, the kitsune went to investigate.

Not having any luck pushing through the group, Kurama took to the trees; carefully moving closer to the area that had been taped off. He stopped when he was almost over an unconscious man lying on the ground being checked for injuries by paramedics. Settling himself on the branch, he listened to the conversation below.

"--no other apparent injuries. He appears to have been knocked unconscious by a blow to the back of the head with a blunt object," one of the paramedics said. The redhead watched as they lifted the man onto a gurney, one almost tripping over something in the tall grass. The paramedic looked down, expecting to see a large rock. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "We've got a weapon over here!" he called out, letting the police take care of it as he helped get the gurney to the waiting ambulance.

An officer walked over, searching through the tall grass until he found it. Leaning down with a gloved hand, he lifted a sheathed sword from the ground.

The kitsune's eye widened as he recognized the katana belonging to Hiei. _That's the sword I gave him after his last one broke!_ He sniffed the air. _Hiei is nowhere near here and he would not willingly leave his weapon behind. What happened?_ Kurama wondered, looking around at the obvious lack of blood and scorch marks that he would associate with the fire demon being subdued and captured. Hiei was not one that would go down without a fight. _I will have to find out what that human knows later. My fingerprints are on the sheath and if they examine the tallow on the blade, they will find that it is certainly not human._ Thinking quickly, Kurama pulled a seed from his hair and threw it on the other side of the officers examining the scene of the crime. Silently, he made his way back, dropping to the ground behind the group.

The policeman walked towards the patrol cars, holding the sword carefully between his gloved hands to keep from smudging any fingerprints that might be on the saya. A vine suddenly shot out of nowhere, wrapping around the sheath and ripping it out of the officer's hands. Like elastic, the vine bounced back; taking the sword with it and disappearing from view.

"You men go get that sword back and arrest whoever has that whip!" the sergeant barked, pointing to three of his men. The crowd moved, allowing the policemen through.

Some distance away, the sword was slapped lengthwise against a large branch of a tree, the vine holding it in place. The limb bulged out to cover the sword, the rough bark breaking up its outline as a few leaves sprouted from the crossbars. The vine shrank back into a small seed, falling on the ground as the first officer came within sight. He ran past, not even giving the tree a second look.

Satisfied his hiding spot for the weapon would not be discovered until he could retrieve it later, Kurama turned and looked at the name of the hospital on the side of the ambulance as it pulled out of the parking lot. _That's the same hospital my mother stayed in when she was ill. Good, that will make this much easier, since I already know the layout. Now, all I need to do is find out what that human knows._

. . .

Hiei awoke slowly, his mind having difficultly piercing the drug-induced fog shrouding it. He blinked, trying to look at his surroundings; but it was too dark to see anything, even with his superior night vision. He was lying on a slab of metal, possibly a makeshift bed or the floor of a cell. He tried to sit up, hitting his head before he had risen two inches and falling back, surprised by the unexpected obstacle. Exploring with his hands, he found that he was being held in a metal box that was barely bigger than he was. He hit the side of the coffin with as much force as he could muster in the cramped space, the hollow sound echoing all around him. He ran his hand along the side panel, not even feeling a dent in the metal. Raising his left hand, he focused his youki and tried to summon the living flame. Nothing happened. Hiei's gaze narrowed as he realized that he had been warded and could no longer access his demonic energy. He laid back and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind and remember the sequence of events that had led up to this point.

_I was at the park, waiting for Kurama. He was late and I felt Yukina panicking. Yukina..._ Hiei's hand slammed against the unyielding metal again as the memory came back to him. _What happened to Yukina? I doubt that demon would simply let her go. I can't believe I let myself get distracted enough to not notice there was still someone behind me! I failed to protect her again,_ he thought, staring into the impenetrable darkness surrounding him.

He was pulled from his thoughts as icy water spread across the bottom of his prison, seeping through his clothes and chilling his skin. He growled softly, annoyed as his body shuddered involuntarily. The liquid continued to crawl up his clothing, sapping all the heat it could. Hiei's blood ran cold as he realized that the water level was rising. Being a fire demon, his worst innate fear was death by drowning.

The water continued to fill the small space and Hiei fought to calm his breathing. _Why would someone go through all this trouble to capture me only to turn around and let me drown without even torturing me first? They could have killed me before this, so the fact that they haven't means they want me to suffer. They won't kill me just yet. This must be a scare tactic,_ he reasoned, trying to ignore the water now sliding into his ear. He shivered against the cold as the liquid chilled his body, the wards preventing him from raising his body temperature to compensate for the lost heat.

Panic overtook him as the water rose higher; rapidly taking what little breathing space there was left. He beat against metal walls with all his might, desperation adding strength to his blows, but still they did not budge. He held his face pressed to the top of his cage, trying to keep his nose and mouth as far away from the liquid as possible as it continued to creep higher.

Hiei took a deep breath and held it as the water reached the ceiling, filling the box completely. He continued to pound on the sides of his metal coffin, all rational thought having fled from his mind. The liquid slowed his movements, making the blows even less effective than they had been previously. His lungs screamed for air as he thrashed about, icy terror griping his heart as he desperately tried to get out of what was soon to become his watery grave.

After was seemed like an eternity, the water began to recede. Hiei coughed, choking as he greedily gulped the air, some of his panic subsiding now that he could breathe again. He held his head against the top of his cell, still trying to keep the receding liquid as far from his nose and mouth as he could. The water continued to drain out, stopping when the metal box was about half full.

Hiei didn't move from his position, trying to ignore the water as it gently lapped against his ear. His chest heaved, his breathing harsh, as he tried to calm himself and dispel the panic still partially clouding his mind. He was shaking almost violently, although whether from the cold, excess adrenaline, or the terror that refused to release him, he could not say. Holding himself still for a few moments, he tried to clear his mind and balance himself, desperately trying to regain the control he had lost over his emotions. His normal stoic façade had been shattered. Tears unexpectedly stung the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them back furiously, refusing to give his tormentor the satisfaction of seeing the hirazuki stones or the monetary gain he would receive for selling them. _I was right. It seems that whomever is behind this does not wish to kill me just yet,_ he thought, taking a bit of comfort from the grim thought. His arms and back began to ache from the awkward position they were in to hold his head up. Not willing to lay back down in the water, Hiei shifted a little bit to try to relieve some of the stress on his arms. _This is going to be a long night._

. . .

Kurama leaned casually against a tree, dark shadows hiding his form from view as he watched the front entrance of the hospital. All entrances were locked after visiting hours were over, with the exception of the emergency entrance. Several cars pulled into the parking lot, a group of people dressed in hospital scrubs getting out and walking towards the front doors. The redhead watched as one person swiped his badge; the glass doors sliding open in response and admitting the night shift employees. Several minutes later a different group of people emerged from the hospital, separating as they climbed into their cars and headed home.

After the last one had left the parking lot, Kurama stepped away from the tree, slipping on a pair of white gloves as he headed towards the building. He avoided the front entrance, opting instead to use one of the emergency exits near the security room. He quickly picked the lock, disarming the alarm before silently opening the door and slipping inside. After looking around to make sure no one had seen him, he silently stole down the empty hallway. _It's amusing how much information the nurses are willing to provide for a 'distraught young man worried about his mother's safety,'_ he thought, opening a door. _Just as I thought. There's no one watching the cameras._ Seating himself in front of the computer, he quickly located which camera had recorded his breaking and entering. Turning the entire surveillance system off, he pulled out the tape with him on it and slipped it inside his jacket pocket.

Checking first to make sure the hallway still was clear, he left the room and headed towards the desk at the front entrance. Since the secretaries had gone home and the shifts had already changed, it was unlikely that he would be seen.

Senses on alert for anyone coming towards him, Kurama sat down behind the front desk, looking through the computer's files of patients recently admitted. "Akatsuka Hirotsugu, came in at 7:12 pm, head injury. Fractured skull? That might be him. If it is, I wonder what he did to upset Hiei so? He's usually better at controlling his strength when ningen are involved," Kurama muttered softly, scanning the rest of the list. He nodded. "Yes, he is the one I am looking for. Room 431. I just hope Hiei didn't cause any brain damage." His ear pricked up, the sound of a squeaky wheel catching his attention. He hid underneath the desk, pulling the chair in front of him to conceal himself in case the person came behind the counter. The noise grew louder as the person drew nearer. Kurama pulled a seed of the dream flower from his hair and waited.

Tomiji walked down the hallway, pushing the maintenance cart in front of him. _Front wheel needs to be oiled again,_ he thought, cringing at the shrill noise. He stopped by the front desk, grabbing the trash can sitting behind it. He had tied off the bag and replaced it with a new one when something caught his attention. Kurama tensed, tightly clutching the dream flower in his hand as the ningen stepped closer to his hiding spot.

"It would be nice if day shift would do what they are supposed to before going home," Tomiji muttered, his tone annoyed as he closed out of the program. He turned, grabbing the full trash bag and throwing it on top of his cart before continuing down the hallway. Kurama sighed, replacing the seed in his hair and waiting a few minutes before crawling out from under the desk. Making sure the janitor was gone; he quickly headed in the opposite direction.

Deciding against taking the elevator, the redhead walked over to a door that was labeled 'Stairs,' and let himself in. The stairway was dark, but Kurama paused for a moment anyway, listening for the sounds of footsteps on the metal platforms. Satisfied he was alone, he quickly made his way up the long staircase, counting the doors he passed. When he reached the fourth one, he carefully looked out the small window in the door. The hallway was empty. Opening the door, he walked down the hall, eyes and ears on alert for anyone coming his way.

He looked up at the numbers on the doors to the patients' rooms. _Room 417, room 419, room 421... Room 431 must be in this next corridor,_ he thought, pressing himself against the wall as he neared a hallway that branched off from the one he was currently in. Cautiously, he peeked his head around the corner, quickly pulling it back out of sight. _I am fairly certain the two police officers are stationed right outside of the door I need to get in. Time for a different plan,_ Kurama thought. He glanced down the hallway again, looking at the number on the first two doors. _Room 423 and room 425. Odd number rooms on one side of the hall, even on the other. I should be able to find it,_ he thought, backing down the hallway.

Deciding against possibly waking anyone up, he placed his ear to the door of a patient's room, moving on to the next when he heard the sound of someone breathing inside. He continued listening at each door, looking for an empty room. He paused, another sound catching his attention. Someone was coming.

He ducked into the room he was standing in front of, quickly closing the door behind him. An unexpected voice from the darkness made him jump.

"Who's there?" a groggy voice asked, coming from the direction of the bed.

Kurama hit the floor, quickly crawling across the tile when he noticed the red call light on above the bed. He had just made it to the bathroom when a nurse opened the door, light shining in from the hallway.

"Did you need something, Muruyama-san?" she asked.

Kurama heard a snort. "Yes, I need something. I need you to quit coming and waking me up every five minutes! Haven't you got anything better to do than hassle the patients?!" he demanded, more than a little grouchy.

"But, your call light was on--" she began.

"I never pushed the call button! You people have already woken me up ten times tonight, claiming I pushed the call button! Can't you go bother the other patients?! You wake me up enough as it is, saying you're just doing your job, and now you wake me up 'cuz you're bored, too! I just want some sleep!"

She walked over to the bed, turning off the call light. "I'm sorry, Muruyama-san. I'll try not to disturb you any more than I have to," she said, bowing. "Probably hitting the button in his sleep," she muttered, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Kurama waited until Muruyama was snoring softly before he crept back over to the door. Pressing his ear against it, he listened carefully. It didn't sound like anyone was in the hall. Standing, he opened the door a little bit, hearing a soft snort come from behind him as the patient woke up.

"Who's there?"

"Sorry, wrong room," Kurama said, his pitch higher than normal as he tried to imitate the nurse's voice. He could hear Muruyama grumbling as he closed the door behind him. Sighing, he continued listening at each door in the hopes of running across an empty room. He was about halfway down the hall when he found what he was looking for.

Closing the door behind him, he walked up to the bed, making sure no one was occupying the room. Satisfied that it was vacant, he moved to the window, looking at it disapprovingly. _A crank handle. The windows in mother's room slid up and locked in place. I hope the window in the ningen's room is not like this one,_ Kurama thought, turning the handle to open the window. He carefully climbed outside, pulling a seed from his hair and growing it. The vine slithered up the wall, filling and rooting itself within the many cracks and crevices in the rough brick. It went around the corner of the building, growing in a line above the windows. When he was sure it had gone far enough, Kurama carefully began to scale the wall. The uneven stone helped him find purchase as he climbed, one hand holding on to the vine in case he slipped and fell.

Coming around the corner, he began counting the windows as he went past them. He stopped above the fifth one down, hoping it was the one he needed. Pulling another seed from his hair, he grew it into a leaf large enough for him to stand on, anchoring it to the vine above him. Dropping down onto the new platform, Kurama peered in through the glass. The curtain was pulled just forward enough to hide the occupant of the bed from view. _Good it seems to be like the window in mother's room,_ he thought, noting the latch on the window was open. Pushing the glass up enough to get his fingers underneath it, he started to slide the window open. He was a little surprised when it stopped after only moving a few inches. He pulled harder, stopping when he felt the metal start to give under the pressure. Apparently, that was as far as the window was going to open.

Kurama leaned closer, examining the small gap. _It's too small for a human, but perhaps..._ his thoughts trailed off as he took the tape out of his pocket, setting it on the leaf. His body began to change, shifting from a redheaded ningen to a small silver fox with five tails. The kitsune stepped forward, crouching down and crawling through on his belly. It was a tight fit, but Kurama managed to squeeze his head and shoulders through the narrow opening before his progress was halted. His claws scraped across the windowsill as he tried to pull himself free. Not making any progress, he stretched his front legs forward and bent his paws over the window ledge and pulled harder. He still didn't budge. Trying a new tactic, he placed his paws against the metal strip underneath him, pushing with all his might, but only succeeded in digging the metal deeper into his rib cage.

_I would appear to be stuck,_ Kurama thought, panting as he considered his new predicament. The pressure on his chest and back wasn't getting any lighter and he knew a nurse would be by soon to check the ningen's vital signs. It would be a little embarrassing if he were still lodged in the window.

Stretching his paws out over the ledge, he tried pulling again, this time wiggling his body a little bit to work it through. Little by little, he inched his way forward, trying to ignore the sharp pains in his chest and back. _Just-- a little bit-- more--_ he thought, straining against the ledge. Suddenly, he was free, tumbling across the floor and sliding into the side of the bed. He stood up carefully, placing one paw on his rib cage as if he could suppress the pain. After waiting to make sure the officers outside the door hadn't heard his entrance, Kurama jumped lightly onto the bed and seated himself next to the human. /Akatsuka Hirotsugu!/ Kurama yelled telepathically, startling the ningen out of his slumber.

Glazed eyes opened, blearily regarding the kitsune in front of them. "Wha...?" he asked, his speech a little slurred.

_He isn't fully cognizant of what is going on around him. Good, he will most likely give me the answers I need with little or no coaxing,_ Kurama thought. /There was an incident in the park earlier this evening. I would like you to tell me what happened/ the kitsune stated in a commanding tone.

"Chasing girl..."

/You were chasing a girl through the park?/ Kurama asked.

"Yeah."

/Why?/

"Atshushi hired me," the ningen replied, his voice soft as if talking was difficult for him.

/What did Atshushi hire you to do?/ the kitsune asked, memorizing the name.

"Wanted me to chase her..." Hirotsugu's eyes were unfocused, resting somewhere to the right of the silver fox.

_He was hired by 'Atshushi' to chase a girl through the park. Why did Hiei get involved? He could care less about ningen affairs. Unless..._ Kurama's thoughts trailed off, one piece of the puzzle falling into place. /Describe the girl you were chasing/ he said, noticing the ningen's eyes droop a little farther. The discussion was obviously at an end.

"Bluish hair...short...wore red contacts..." he muttered, his eyes shutting completely as he fell back asleep.

The door opened and an officer stuck his head in the room. A soft breeze from the window ruffled the curtains hanging down at the side of the bed, casting shadows on its occupant as the moonlight streamed in. Hirotsugu was sleeping peacefully on the bed, murmuring something unintelligible as he turned his head to the side. "He's just talkin' in his sleep again," the officer said, closing the door behind him.

The kitsune crawled out from underneath the chair where he had hidden himself when the door opened. _So, someone was chasing Yukina and Hiei intervened. However, there was no sign of a struggle, yet both of them are gone. I am certain that Atshushi is a demon-- no ningen would be able to subdue Hiei without leaving any visible sign of a struggle. It seems as though my search will have to be conducted in Makai,_ he thought, padding silently back to the open window. He looked up, his ribs still sore from the first time through. _I don't have any time to waste,_ Kurama thought, jumping onto the ledge and wiggling through the window. He got stuck at the same place. Remembering his tumble across the floor, he caused several vines to grow out and around the leaf outside the window to form a net which came up to attach to the vine on the wall above him. Biting back a whimper, he used the outside ledge to drag himself through, the metal strips scraping across his ribs and spine. With one last pull, he was free of the window, the vines catching him and halting his momentum.

Shifting back to his human form, Kurama held one hand to his abused chest as he carefully checked the windowsill, removing any fur that had pulled loose before closing the window. Having accomplished that, he replaced the security tape in his jacket pocket, holding on to one of the vines as he shrank the leaf back to a seed and replaced it in his hair. Lengthening the vine he was holding, he lowered himself to the ground, his feet gently landing on the grass. Withdrawing his youki caused the plants to shrink back to their dormant state, falling away from the building. Kurama caught both seeds, stowing them in his hair, and casually walked through the parking lot and down the street.

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

Also, I'd like to include a special thanks to **anony** for reviewing chapter two. I'm sorry you can't use email anymore, but I'm no longer allowed to post review replies in the chapter. Anyway, thanks for your review!

**Chapter 3**

The redhead made his way back to the park, heading for the nearest portal to the Makai. A shadow passed over him, causing him to pause and look up.

Botan circled back around on her oar, coming down to float in front of him. "I've been looking for you everywhere, Kurama. Where have you been?" she asked.

"I had some things to take care of at the hospital," he replied. "What did you need to see me about?"

"Well, I'm here to take you to Reikai," she answered, a little nervous.

"Does Koenma have another mission for us?" Kurama asked, making no move to climb on to the oar.

"Not for you," she replied, biting her lip. She paused. "Hiei has disappeared into Makai, and according to the terms of your parole..." she trailed off, looking to the side.

The redhead's expression remained blank, carefully concealing his thoughts. _Koenma is already aware of Hiei's disappearance, I see. Time is of the essence, yet I cannot gather sufficient information if Reikai is after me, not to mention the repercussions of my actions if I flee. It would appear that the best option is to go with Botan. It will waste time, but if I go willingly, I doubt she will bind my energy. If Koenma refuses to listen to me, then I will waste no time with incarceration and simply escape,_ he thought. His shoulders slumped slightly as if he had realized he had no other choice and he nodded his head, closing his eyes. "Very well, Botan. Might I receive an audience with Koenma?" he asked.

Botan released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. If Kurama had decided that he didn't want to be brought in, she knew there was nothing she could do to stop him. "I'll see what I can do, you know how busy he is. And he's rather upset over Hiei's disappearance..."

Kurama nodded, mounting the oar behind her. He held onto her waist as she took off, wind pulling at their clothes and hair as they climbed higher. They traveled in silence, the rushing wind making it almost impossible to be heard even if there was anything to say.

After a few minutes, King Enma's palace loomed before them, the tall white buildings standing out against the dark sky. Botan landed, the oar disappearing as they walked through the tall doors. Kurama followed the ferry girl through the familiar halls and rooms. However, instead of taking the elevator up to Koenma's office, the blue-haired girl pushed the button to take them down several floors. The kitsune recognized the number of the floor containing the detention center.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out, walking along the rows of cells. Most of them were empty, all the permanent residents having been moved to the actual prison. Kurama wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell, wishing he could grow something to freshen the air, but not daring to risk reminding Botan that she hadn't bound his youki.

The ferry girl led him to a cell that looked a little cleaner than the rest, although not by much. She unlocked the door, stepping back as she looked at the kitsune apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kurama, but the rules..."

The redhead nodded to show he understood, stepping into the cell. Botan locked the door behind him. "I'll go talk to Koenma right now, but he may not be able to see you for a while," she said, walking back towards the elevator. Kurama watched her depart. _If he does not deign to see me within a reasonable time period, then I will not waste time waiting. I can spare a few hours, but I will not stay any longer than that,_ Kurama thought, sitting down on the bed. He leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and closed his eyes.

. . .

Blinding pain shot through Hiei's skull, bringing him to full consciousness. His body tensed, straining against the restraints holding him until the pain began to fade. When he could see clearly, he looked around, noticing he was in a grey room with poor lighting. He was lying on a table, completely immobilized. He couldn't even turn his head to look to the side. Some sort of contraption was set up next to him, part of it reaching out to hang several inches above Hiei's head.

Closing his eyes, the koorime tried to locate the source of the pain that had woken him. A blurry picture began to form in his mind as the Jagan tried to focus and the fire demon realized that the ward on his forehead had been removed. Knowing from experience that it would be another minute or two before he could use the evil eye again, Hiei focused on his youki. The rest of his energy was, unfortunately, still bound. He stared at the device above him, wondering why his captor had chosen to remove the ward blinding his Jagan. He shivered, his damp clothing reminding him of the water-filled box he had been kept in previously. He repressed a shudder at the memory. He had been completely submerged in the cold water three times before gas had replaced the remaining air, knocking him out. He had woken up here. _Whatever they have in store for me here must be better than that coffin,_ he thought, firmly quelling the fear instilled by the mere thought of returning to it.

Hiei gasped unexpectedly as a drop of what felt like acid landed on his Jagan, burning as it slid across his forehead and disappeared into his hair. Clenching his teeth against the pain, Hiei looked more closely at the contraption above him. _What was that?_ he wondered. He could make out a drop of water right above him. He watched as it slowly grew larger, finally gaining enough weight to fall free, landing on the fire demon below. Hiei was unable to stifle a hiss as the acid-like substance again dropped on his third eye, rolling across his skin.

_Holy water,_ he realized, his Jagan pulsing painfully. _Combined with a ningen water torture. A slow and extremely painful way to purify my Jagan or drive me insane, whichever comes first._ The corners of his lips lifted up, a smirk forming on the fire demon's face. _You will find that I am not so easy to break._ Hiei flinched, as another drop of spiritually enhanced water landed on his evil eye, directly attacking his exposed youki. _If you wished to hear me scream-- then you will be disappointed,_ he thought, biting back a cry of pain as another drop landed.

. . .

Kurama opened his eyes as the sound of keys rattling in a lock disturbed his slumber. He looked towards the source, wondering how long he'd been asleep.

A red ogre was fumbling with the keys, trying to figure out which one unlocked the door. He had brown hair with two horns on his head and was dressed in a tiger-striped loincloth. Finally managing to get the door open, he stepped back. "Koenma is ready for you," he informed the prisoner.

The kitsune rose gracefully from the bench, stepping out of the cell. He waited while the ogre locked the door again, following as the red-skinned creature led him to the elevator. No words were exchanged between them as they walked through the halls, stopping in front of the large double doors. The ogre motioned for the redhead to wait while he went to announce his arrival. It was several seconds more before the doors opened and Kurama was bid to enter.

He walked into the room, stopping in front of the desk as he waited for Koenma to acknowledge him. The toddler was busy as always, stamping the papers from one stack and placing them in another. "You wanted to speak with me, Kurama?" he asked, not looking up from his work.

"Yes, Koenma-sama. It is regarding the prison sentence that currently awaits me," he replied.

"You knew the risks when you asked for Hiei to be released on parole, as well as the punishment. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do," Koenma said, still stamping the papers.

"I do not believe Hiei willingly left Ningenkai," the redhead continued.

"Oh? And why is that?" the toddler asked, his voice slightly sarcastic.

"I was supposed to meet him last night in the park for a sparring match. I was a few minutes late, but I couldn't locate Hiei. I did, however, run across a ningen that had been knocked unconscious by a blow to the back of the head. Hiei's sword was lying next to him," Kurama stated.

Koenma had stopped, his hand hovering over the ink pad as he stared at kitsune. "What are you suggesting?"

"Hiei would not concern himself in human affairs without a good reason. He would also not leave his sword behind under any circumstances. I believe he was kidnapped."

Koenma almost laughed out loud at the ludicrous thought of someone being able to kidnap Hiei. He contained himself, however, when he saw the expression on Kurama's face. "You're serious, aren't you? Do you honestly think someone could capture Hiei without causing a massacre in the process?"

"It is true, there was no sign of a struggle. However, I took the liberty of questioning the ningen who was knocked out. He informed me that he had been hired to chase Yukina. If his sister was in danger..." Kurama let the sentence hang, allowing Koenma to draw his own conclusions.

The prince of Reikai knew how protective the fire demon was of his twin. However, Hiei insisted on hiding his feelings for her, keeping himself aloof and distant to reduce the probability of her being used against him. Even if someone had managed to find out the relationship and try to gain leverage over the fire koorime through Yukina, his superlative skills as a fighter should be more than enough to deal with his opponent. Although, Koenma had to admit, if a demon had done his homework properly, it was feasible that he would be able to subdue Hiei through his sister. The toddler met Kurama's eyes, his expression unreadable. "What do you propose we do?"

"I ask that you allow me to venture into the Makai alone to search for him. While Yuusuke is an able fighter, he does not know his way around and, being ningen, he would not be able to blend in and gather information. He would only slow me down and time is of the essence," the kitsune replied evenly.

The small ruler folded his arms, staring unseeingly at the desk in front of him, apparently deep in thought. _Hiei being captured is certainly unexpected, but it is possible. However, Kurama is quite the tricky one, himself. His reputation as Youko unquestionably showed that he thrives on deception, and the threat of going to prison may have caused some of his old habits to resurface. However, his actions since joining the Tantai indicate he can be trusted. I was even beginning to trust Hiei, to a certain extent. But, now he's missing and Kurama is asking permission to search for him in the one realm where I can lose them both!_ he thought, studying the redhead in front of him.

Koenma looked over as the doors were opened, Botan slipping inside. She hurried to his desk, pink communication mirror in hand. "Genkai wishes to speak with you, Koenma-sama. It's about Hiei," she said, handing him the mirror.

"Genkai? How did you even get a communication mirror?" Koenma asked, looking at the screen.

"I asked Puu to bring it from Yuusuke's apartment," the psychic replied.

The prince of Reikai sighed. _Why did I even give him Spirit Detective tools in the first place?_ he wondered. "Never mind that. You have something to say about Hiei?" he prompted.

Genkai took a sip of tea before responding. "Yes. Several hours ago, I found Yukina at the foot of the steps leading to my temple. She had been drugged and dropped off there. When she woke up, she told me that she was being chased in the park when Hiei showed up. He disarmed himself to save her and was knocked out by a dart. You may want to find Kurama and have him look for Hiei," she finished, taking another sip of tea.

After a long moment, Koenma inclined his head. "Very well, Kurama, you may return to the Makai to look for Hiei. However, you'll have to stay in touch with Reikai," he said.

"Of course," the redhead replied.

"Botan."

The ferry girl straightened up. "Yes, sir?"

"You are to escort Kurama to Makai and he is to get in touch with you every day. You can arrange a place to meet or he can check in via a communication mirror, it doesn't matter to me, but he must contact you on a daily basis. Do you agree to those conditions?" Koenma asked, directing the last question to the kitsune.

Kurama inclined his head. "Yes. I would prefer using the mirror to communicate. I may have to travel around before I find Hiei," he said.

Genkai raised her head, looking off to the left of the screen. "Yukina asks to be kept informed on the progress of Kurama's search," she relayed to Koenma.

"Very well," he said, handing the mirror back to Botan and waving his hand to dismiss them. Bowing, the redhead followed the ferry girl as she left the room.

"So, you're going to Makai to bring Hiei back? Are you sure that is where he was taken?" Botan asked, making conversation.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I believe so. Demons don't care for Ningenkai and I highly doubt a human could have captured him," Kurama replied.

"I still can't believe it. I didn't even think that was possible!" the ferry girl said.

Kurama smiled slightly. "Not probable, perhaps, but it is possible, given the proper circumstances."

"Yes, I suppose so. But still..."

"Hiei would do anything if Yukina's life was on the line."

Botan stopped walking, a thought occurring to her. She turned towards Kurama. "But, how could the demon have known about Yukina? No one knows the relationship between those two!" she argued.

The kitsune returned her gaze, his expression unreadable. "Not all information is lost over time. Anything can be had for a price if you have the right connections," he replied evenly. He continued walking down the hall. "Come, we're wasting time here."

Botan hurried after him, disbelief written all over her face. _Even if Yukina was there, I still find it hard to believe. How could someone have captured Hiei?_

. . .

Another drop of water fell, the innocent liquid plummeting towards the bound fire demon below. Hiei's eyes were screwed shut, his entire body tensing as the drop landed, the feeling similar to that of a burning anvil being forced through his skull. He waited for the agony to subside, his harsh breathing the only sound in the room. Opening his eyes he glanced once more around the room, pain-filled crimson orbs searching for anything that might provide a distraction. There was, of course, nothing.

His eyes slid shut again, waiting for and anticipating when the next round of anguish would begin. His thoughts tumbled over each other, the intense pounding in his head making it difficult to think clearly. How long had be been here? Hours? Days? Time, as well as everything else, had become meaningless. The only thing that mattered here was the pain. It was the only certainty, the only thing he could keep track of. He had been able to predict unerringly the exact instant the water would touch his skin after the first few drops. This awareness did nothing to alleviate his anxiety, however. Instead, it only made it worse.

Even as the pain subsided from the last drop, a pit of dread was already forming within his chest. The purified water was gathering together again, just waiting to fall. It wouldn't be long before the torturous process was repeated in an endless cycle he knew he couldn't break. The anticipation was almost worse than the actual pain itself. He knew what to expect and could practically feel the searing kiss of the holy water against his skin, despite the fact that it had not yet fallen. His anxiety continued to grow, becoming unbearable as he watched the small drop get a little bigger. It was almost time.

_Right-- now._

It fell, landing with a soft _plop_ on Hiei's sensitized Jagan. The fire demon's entire body flinched as he was plunged once more into burning agony, desperately straining against the restraints holding him in place. Yet, underneath the anguish, there was a measure of relief. The wait was over. The drop had fallen. In a few more seconds the cycle would start again, but for right now it was done. One might have found it laughable that the least stressful part was at the climax of the pain. Hiei, on the other hand, knew that it was this very aspect of the torture that drove people to insanity.

As the throbbing in his head began once again to decline to a more manageable level, the fire demon forced his body to relax. Dull eyes stared up at the contraption above him, noting the moisture already beginning to form the next drop, as always. His breath caught in his throat, his chest tightening as the anticipation started all over again. He sighed, completely exhausted from the countless hours he had been forced to endure this cruel punishment.

_If I stay here too much longer, I will surely go insane,_ he thought, unable to tear his eyes away from the clear liquid. Oddly enough, the thought of losing his mind didn't bother him as much as it did earlier. Of course, the endless cycle had a way of grating on one's nerves and wearing them down, making even death preferable by comparison.

Hiei snorted. _Death is the cowardly way out._ He paused as another thought occurred to him. A wry grin spread across his face. _Is wishing for insanity any better?_ he wondered, chuckling softly. _However, it's not like I have a choice in the matter. I wonder what it would be like..._ he trailed off, his weary mind pondering the new subject. _Would I completely lose it and go on a killing spree like everyone seems to think I will? It would certainly make all three worlds a better place. I wouldn't kill everyone, though. Yukina and Kurama would live. Kurama's mother, too. I'd probably leave Yuusuke alive, as well. The baka would definitely have to go,_ Hiei thought, his face twisting into a malicious smile as he contemplated how best to make Kuwabara suffer for every insult to himself and every time he flirted with the ice maiden. He laughed suddenly, finding his thoughts amusing. _I am mere moments away from insanity and possibly death, yet I am debating how best to exact revenge upon the baka if I end up losing my mind! Perhaps it has already begun,_ he thought, unable to contain his mirth.

Another drop of purified water landed on his head, yet his laughter only grew louder. _I undergo the horrendous torture of having my Jagan implanted for the purpose of finding Yukina, yet now my sister is the very reason I am lying on this table being tortured!_ he thought, the irony of the situation striking him as incredibly funny. His dark laughter echoed off the cold stone walls around him.

. . .

Two apparitions were wrestling, biting and clawing at each other as they rolled around in the bottom of the pit. The top of the hole was lined with about twenty more youkai, all jeering and calling for more blood. One of the demons was sitting in a chair as he watched the fight below with interest. He had placed a large sum of money on the smaller fighter.

Stunning his opponent with a blow to the head, the little demon clamped his jaws around the larger youkai's neck, ripping it away from his body. The dismembered head rolled to the side, signaling the end of the fight.

Kosho sat back in his chair, smirking. Most everyone else were cursing and throwing things at the small demon in the pit, angry because they had bet against him. Kosho's thoughts were interrupted as a soft, unfamiliar voice came from behind him.

"A word, if I may?"

Kosho jumped up, his hand reaching for his dagger as he looked upon the newcomer. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" he demanded. The other demons all fell silent, noticing the boss's actions.

"I walked in. You may want to consider tightening your security if you do not approve of unexpected guests, but that is not what I have come to discuss," Kurama replied, unconcerned in the slightest by the number of demons ready and waiting to attack him.

Kosho did not appreciate the joke. His eyes narrowed as he studied the redhead in front of him. "I recognize you. Why should I help a human lover like you?! I heard about what happened at the Saint Beast's Castle!"

"The choice between conditional freedom and captivity is really no choice at all, as you should be well aware of," the kitsune replied calmly.

Kosho snorted. "That's not all, though. You also sided with those ningen _freaks_ in the Dark Tournament!" he spat, disgust written all over his face.

Kurama was still unfazed. "When issued an invitation to an event such as the Dark Tournament, it is not wise to refuse, despite the team you are placed on. Similarly, it is in your best interests to answer my questions," he replied, casually brushing a few strands of hair behind his ear. "Have you heard of a demon who goes by the name of Atshushi?"

The motion did not go unnoticed by Kosho. Not liking where the conversation was headed, he signaled his men to attack. He smirked as he heard their various battle cries as they rushed towards the redhead, before they changed to cries of surprise and annoyance. Whirling around, Kosho's eyes widened as he beheld his entire yakuza struggling against thick vines that all led back to one point. Kurama.

The kitsune's expression did not change, still looking at Kosho expectantly. Suddenly, the redhead stepped aside, allowing a knife to fly past him and embed itself in the leader's arm.

Kosho snarled at the one who had thrown it, clutching his wound. "Sachi, watch where you're--" his voice was cut off as the demon in question suddenly screamed, thrashing around as he tried to escape from the vines ensnaring him. Long, sharp thorns could be seen growing on the vine and digging themselves into his flesh. Everyone watched, entranced, as he continued to struggle, his screams of pain rising in volume. Gradually, his struggles became weaker, until he was hanging limply in the plant, gasping for breath. Blood trailed sluggishly from his innumerable wounds, dripping onto the floor below him. His eyes were filled with terror and pain, glazing over as his breathing became shallower, finally stopping altogether.

"In case you could not tell," Kurama said, his voice breaking the silence, "the plants holding you are senshi vines. For those of you not familiar with it, the senshi vine is a plant that has long, hollow thorns, which it uses to drain the blood out of its prey. The thorns are tipped with a paralyzing poison to keep the victim from escaping. As you saw, the thorns can be added at will, and it is a rather painful way to die. I suggest you keep your weapons to yourselves." Turning back, the redhead faced the leader once more. "Will you answer my question, or would you rather lose your entire syndicate today?" he asked casually.

Kosho shook his head, eyes slightly wide. "Never heard of him," he said.

Kurama sniffed the air delicately. He wasn't lying. "Very well. You don't mind if I question everyone else, do you?" he asked, not waiting for a reply. The first demon he approached was a little less helpful.

"Go to--ack!"

The kitsune calmly walked to the next youkai, ignoring the screams behind him. Everyone else was much more cooperative, but no one knew anything. _Another dead end._ Sighing internally, the redhead turned to go. "Thank you for your time," he said, walking towards the door. The vines disappeared, unceremoniously dropping the apparitions on the floor. When they looked up, Kurama was gone.

. . .

Hiei held his breath in the darkness, waiting for the water to recede. Although he didn't recall passing out, he had woken up back in his box, trying to breathe water. Not only was the experience painful, but also he couldn't seem to get all of the liquid out of his lungs afterwards. That had been several hours ago, at least, and the water had risen four times since then, each repetition more torturous than the last. It seemed like the length of time he was spending under the water was increasing and every time it filled the cage, he wondered if this time it wasn't going to go down again. He had also taken to holding his hands against the walls, just to make sure they weren't beginning to close in on him.

Feeling the liquid begin to withdraw once more, the fire demon released the breath he had been holding. He tried to control the intake of air to his lungs as he fought off a painfully familiar urge. It was in vain, however, and he started coughing, the fit wracking his small body. His lungs burned, feeling heavy from the water that was trapped there. Deep breaths made the coughing worse, so he tried to keep his breathing shallow and controlled. This was a bit difficult because it felt like he couldn't get enough air, but it was not impossible. However, it was a bit different when the water rose. Not being able to take a deep breath before the water filled the space and trying to keep his breathing shallow after the liquid had gone down was just not possible. His chest ached and his throat was sore from all the coughing. Wearily holding himself as much out of the liquid as he could, he waited for the water to rise again. Would it drown him this time? Somehow, he didn't think he would be that lucky.

A familiar scent caught his attention. He wrinkled his nose as he tried to place it. His body sagged as he began to grow tired, wishing to do nothing more than lie back and sleep. Alarms went off in his mind as he realized it was sleeping gas, but his eyes were already falling closed. Detachedly, he wondered where he would wake up next.

Pushing through the fog enshrouding his mind, Hiei forced his eyes to open, squinting in the bright light that assaulted them. When they had adjusted, he looking around, studying his new surroundings. Cold stone walls were all that met his gaze. He was shivering, noting he was lying on something cold and hard. He could feel metal bands around his neck, wrists, waist and his right ankle. His left leg, however, had a band just above his knee and his thigh felt as if it were wedged tightly in between something. He realized it was three pieces of metal, two located on the outside of this leg, one just above the knee and the other below his hip. The other one was on the inside of his thigh, positioned in between the other two. His eyes widened as a familiar voice interrupted his evaluation of the situation.

"Good morning, Hiei. Did you sleep well?"

Wide crimson eyes turned towards the source, not wanting to believe it. "Yukina..." Hiei breathed, staring at his sister.

"Of course, you did," she continued. "After all, these accommodations were made to your exact specifications. And I knew that if I were to be 'in danger,' you wouldn't be able to resist running to my 'rescue,' " she said, a cruel smile twisting her features.

Hiei was speechless as the ice maiden walked around him, running her hand along the edge of the table. She stopped in front of his left thigh, her hands resting on a metal wheel. "Now that you've finished your nap, why don't we begin?" she asked, turning the wheel a quarter turn.

Hiei's eyes widened as the pressure on his leg increased, the three pieces of metal being pushed towards each other. He knew what would happen if the wheel was turned too far. He stared at his sister, his mind trying to make sense of the situation he found himself in.

Yukina smiled at him, leaning casually against the wheel. "This is a wonderful little device, isn't it? If I continue to turn it like this," she paused, giving the wheel a vicious yank. Hiei gasped, his entire body stiffening involuntarily. "Your leg will snap in two. Rather ingenious design. So simple, yet effective," she continued, stroking the wheel almost affectionately.

The fire demon closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing while ignoring the itching at the back of his throat. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, not sure he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Why am I doing this? I thought the answer would be obvious. I want to hear you scream."

Hiei's eyes shot open, wide and disbelieving crimson orbs staring into the gaze that so closely resembled his own. "What?"

"I want to hear you scream. Scream in helplessness, in terror, in pain. Scream for all of your victims to whom you never gave a chance!" she said darkly, hatred coloring her voice. The wheel turned just a little bit more. Hiei bit his tongue to keep from crying out.

Yukina walked slowly around the table, circling Hiei like a vulture circles its meal. "I could kill you right now, if I wanted. A knife through the heart, or I could just tighten this strap and strangle you right here," she said, running her finger along the metal band securing his neck to the table. "It's such an odd feeling, having the power to end a life so easily, especially one as powerful as yours. You must experience it all the time. Or is it different for you? Does the novelty wear off after the first hundred kills or does it only get better?!" she demanded. Hiei did not reply.

"I'm surprised someone like you even has the capacity to love. You're cruel, delighting in the bloodshed you've caused. You have no heart, killing anything and everything that gets in your way. You even attack your so-called 'friends!' Oh, yes, I heard about you stabbing Kurama because he got in your way when you were trying to kill Yuusuke!" she said viciously.

"No, that's not--" the fire demon began, trying to defend himself.

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies!" she practically screamed, twisting the wheel a bit more. Hiei's entire body jerked, his jaw tightly clenched while his nails were digging into his palms. The next time he had no doubt that his leg would break. He began to hyperventilate, which set off a coughing fit. His lungs and throat burned as his head fell to the side, his entire body trembling uncontrollably.

Yukina paused, regaining her composure before she walked around the table once more. She smiled maliciously as she reached his head, noticing how pale he had become. Beads of sweat dotted his brow, despite the fact that he was probably freezing in his wet clothes on the cold table. She ran her hand along the side of his face, not the least bit disturbed when he flinched away from her touch. "Isn't this what you've been yearning to feel for so long? Your feelings for me have been so obvious. But, how could you expect me to ever be able to love one such as you?" she asked, her back turned as she moved back to the wheel.

Hiei blinked his eyes furiously, feeling the sting of tears. No matter how much it hurt emotionally, he would not let his sister see him cry because of her cruel words.

"I prefer someone who is loyal and true. Someone who strictly adheres to his own code of honor and refuses to take the easy way out. Someone who is strong and will do anything to help his friends." She paused, giggling. "His spirit sword looks cool, too."

Hiei almost groaned when he realized who she was talking about. He closed his eyes, wishing to be able to cover his ears. It was bad enough to have his sister reject him, but he did not need to know that she had replaced him with the idiot. The bone in his leg broke as the wheel was turned again, the sudden burst of agony taking him by surprise and ripping a strangled sound from his throat before he could stop it. Cold laughter cut through the pain-filled haze clouding his mind.

"That was close, but I think you can do better. Perhaps a bit more incentive would help you scream for me."

Hiei strained against his bonds, a fresh wave of anguish rushing through his body as the wheel was turned a bit more. Blackness flickered at the edge of his vision as he gasped for breath. He held on for a few more seconds, falling back limply as the darkness finally overtook him.

. . .

An elderly demon stood on a stool, placing books on the shelf. He heard the door of his shop open. "We're closed," he said, not even bothering to turn around.

"Yes, I saw the sign in your window. However, I am not here to buy any items," a voice said.

The demon turned around, eyeing the newcomer. "Oh, so it's you," he said, stepping down off the stool.

"It's been a few years since I saw you last, Murai," Kurama stated. "When did you move your shop?"

"About two years after you died," the demon replied, leading the redhead to the back of the store. "Are you surprised I recognized you?"

"Not really. A few years ago I might have been, but after the Dark Tournament..."

"Yes, you made quite a spectacle of yourself there," Murai agreed, seating himself at a table. "It's a wonder you don't have bounty hunters breaking down your door."

"They would if they could find me," Kurama replied, seating himself opposite the aged demon. "However, I have not come to discuss the past. I would like to know if you have any information about an apparition that goes by the name Atshushi," he continued, reaching down and pulling up a small leather bag, the top held together by a drawstring. The objects inside clinked together as he set it on the table.

Murai lifted the pouch, weighing it in his hand before nodding his approval. "Yes, I've heard of him. Truth be told, I expected to get a visit from you about him a few months ago," he commented, leaning back in his chair.

"And why is that?"

"He's been asking about that fire demon friend of yours for years, now. He disappeared shortly after the rumors spread about the two of you breaking into King Enma's vault. Near as I can tell, he followed Hiei to Ningenkai." He pulled a pipe and a small bag from his pocket, tapping a bit of tobacco into the bowl before lighting it. "You've always been loyal to your allies, so I figured you'd be paying me a visit once Atshushi made his move."

The redhead contemplated what he had been told. "If Atshushi has been following Hiei, why hasn't he noticed? Surely you are familiar with the powers of the Jagan."

Murai chuckled. "Yes, I know of your friend's evil eye. However, that only shows him what he wants to see. Atshushi isn't powerful enough to pose a threat, so he would be dismissed as unimportant. That has undoubtedly allowed him to get close enough to observe Hiei very carefully and find out his weaknesses."

"I assume there is something more you aren't telling me that would allow Atshushi to capture Hiei without a struggle?" Kurama prompted.

"If he played his cards right," he said, sucking on his pipe. "He's a changeling."

"A shapeshifter?" the kitsune repeated, turning the scenario over in his mind with this new piece of information.

Murai nodded. "Yup. And he's had his eye on your friend for a long time."

"Can you tell me where he's located currently?"

"'Fraid I can't help you on that one," he replied, shaking his head. "He left the Makai two years ago. I can tell you where he used to stay, but there's no guarantee he went back."

Kurama rested his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together. "Why don't you tell me where he lived before and I'll take it from there."

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

Also, I'd like to include a special thanks to **anony** for reviewing chapter three. Sorry I can't reply, but I do enjoy getting your reviews!

**Chapter 4**

A loud _click_ was heard as a key turned in the lock. Hiei struggled to bring his mind to full consciousness, knowing the sound had a significant meaning, but unable to grasp what it was. Bright light flooded his dark, watery prison; temporarily blinding him. Blinking, he squinted his eyes, willing them to adjust quickly. A hand reached down and grabbed the front of his shirt.

The fire demon was hauled out of the metal box and thrown to the cold stone floor. Hiei gasped in pain as his left leg hit the ground, memories of Yukina breaking it flooding his mind along with the agony. Thrusting the distracting and painful recollections away to be dealt with later, he struggled to focus on the tall figure standing over him.

"Not so high and mighty now, are ya, Shortie?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he recognized the voice, Kuwabara's sneering face jumping into focus above him. A deep, burning hatred surged within him. "At least I don't need to have my opponents tied up and blindfolded in order to beat them," he returned in icy tones.

The tall ningen grinned cruelly. "Your hands and feet are free and your eyes aren't covered. I just bound your energy and blinded your Jagan to even the playing field."

The fire demon snorted. "Then allow me to break your leg to even it some more!" he said, lashing out.

Kuwabara was too slow to react, Hiei's fist connecting with his knee. The koorime smiled, hearing a loud _crunch_ as the kneecap was shattered. The ningen screamed in pain as he fell, landing heavily on the floor.

Hiei was upon him in an instant. Rational thought fled, replaced by the need to bring as much pain as possible to the hated figure before him. All his strength was behind his fists as he hit the ningen over and over again, the sound of breaking bones being drowned out by Yukina's harsh words echoing in his mind. Pain broke through the red haze covering his mind as a solid blow connected with his left leg. Instinctively, he curled his body around the injured limb, protecting it from the flurry of blows that now rained down upon him. A large hand seized his throat, hoisting him up into the air.

"It seems as though you're still no match for me, eh, Shortie?" Kuwabara sneered, holding Hiei several feet above the floor.

The fire demon's eyes widened, though not because his air supply was being slowly cut off. _How can he possibly be standing?! I crushed his kneecap!_ he thought, looking down. Although he couldn't tell through the pant leg, the ningen's knee seemed to be whole and undamaged.

The lack of air pushed all other problems aside, demanding immediate attention. His hands clutched uselessly at Kuwabara's, trying to loosen his hold. The ningen's leering expression swam in Hiei's vision, and the koorime wished for nothing more than to wipe that look off his face. He brought up his right leg and kicked with all his might. His boot caught the human in the jaw, snapping his head backward. Hiei fell to the floor, unable to hold back a choked cry as his bad leg crumpled beneath him. He raised himself up on shaking elbows, willing his flickering vision to clear. His efforts were in vain, however, as a boot solidly connected with his temple. His world fell, once again, into the darkness.

Kuwabara stood over the comatose fire demon, waiting to see if he would rise again. The tall teen nudged the broken leg with his foot. There was no response. Satisfied he was unconscious, the ningen began to change. His form shrank back down to a normal height, broad shoulders narrowing as his arms shortened. Curly orange hair was replaced by a shaggy brown mane, the school uniform changing to a light blue tunic with brown leggings. The broken jaw shifted as well, bones re-forming and melding together. Hazel eyes stared contemptuously at the body on the floor. He brought one hand up to his chin, as if in remembered pain. "I am surprised that you still have that much fight left in you. Had I been anyone else, I'm sure you would have killed me."

Atshushi leaned down, picking up Hiei and unceremoniously dropping him back into the box, ignoring the water that splashed up on him. The fire demon moaned, beginning to stir.

"There is no lost love between you and the ningen. But, I wonder how well you will fare against your friend?" he asked softly. The lid slammed shut, lock clicking in place before Hiei even opened his eyes.

. . .

Kurama came to a stop in front of a run-down shack. The sun was setting behind him, casting his long shadow on the ground. He walked up to the hut and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he let himself in.

A cursory glance around the room showed that no one had been here in quite some time. A thick layer of dust coated every surface, small tracks made by rodents visible here and there. Cobwebs lined the corners of the room, hanging off of the table and chairs and draping across the doorways. A quick search showed the rest of the house to be in a similar state. No one had been here in at least a year.

Exiting the shack, Kurama turned his footsteps towards the nearest town which was a few minutes away on foot. Perhaps he could find someone who knew where the changeling had moved to after he left. The light of a tavern on the outskirts caught his eye and he walked inside. He moved from group to group, buying a drink for and questioning every demon about Atshushi, but no one seemed to know anything. He was about to try his luck elsewhere when another patron walked into the bar and took a seat in the back. The right side of his face was badly scarred and he limped when he walked. Kurama moved towards him, feeling for the rapidly diminishing currency in his pocket. He still had plenty of money left, but it was disappointing to spend so much and not receive any information to show for it. He bought the apparition his first drink and asked about Atshushi, expecting another dead end. He was pleasantly surprised when he realized he had found a solid lead.

"Yeah, I remember 'im. He left two or three years ago," the demon replied, reaching for his drink with his left hand. The movement upset his cloak and it fell back, revealing the stump that was all that was left of his right arm.

"Do you know where he is now?" the redhead pressed.

The youkai snorted. "Why would I want to help a human-lover like you?" he asked derisively.

"Because I will make it well worth your while," Kurama replied, placing a small brown bag on the table.

The demon's eyes widened when he heard the metallic _clink_ as the pouch was set down. "Come to think of it, I might know where he went..." he said, reaching for the bag.

Kurama pulled it back. "Where he went is of no consequence to me. I need to know his current location," he replied.

The apparition shrugged. "Same thing. He headed up north and is living in Kouya, up near the Sekiryou Mountains," he responded.

Kurama discreetly sniffed the air. "Kouya?" he repeated. He watched the demon carefully as he answered.

"Yeah."

"Are you working for Atshushi?"

"No. Look, I told you what you wanted to know, so this is now mine," he said, reaching for the money again.

The kitsune allowed himself to smile slightly as the bag was taken from his hands. _Your body language says you are telling the truth, but your scent says you're lying,_ he thought, standing up. He bowed to the demon. "Thank you for your assistance," he said, walking past him. The youkai was too busy counting his money to pay any attention to the ningen.

Stopping behind him, Kurama delivered a quick blow to the back of his head. The apparition slumped forward, unconscious. Gathering up his money back into the pouch, the kitsune slung the youkai over his shoulder and headed out of the tavern. No one even gave him a second glance.

_Had you provided me with the correct information, you would have escaped with the money. Now, however, you will tell me everything I need to know. Then, you will beg me to end your life,_ Kurama thought, disappearing into the night.

. . .

Hiei lay back wearily as the coughing finally subsided, the cool water gently lapping against his cheeks. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath, but seemed to be unable to get enough oxygen into his lungs. His entire body was shaking, though whether from the cold or fatigue, he couldn't tell. The pain in his leg was pretty much constant, increasing when a particularly violent tremor shook his frame, and the burns on his forehead were throbbing in unison with a large knot on the side of his skull. The rest of the aches and pain, which had been gathered from his most recent run-in with Kuwabara, all blurred and mixed together, contributing to his overall discomfort. All in all, Hiei was miserable.

The fire demon once again turned his thoughts towards his situation, trying to distract himself from his body's complaints. Although grateful for the unexpected break, the koorime wasn't sure what it meant for him. _I'm sure I've been in here for nine hours, at least, yet the water has not risen once and no one has come for me. There is simply no way that they could have forgotten about me. What is going on out there? Are they planning to just leave me here to rot?_ he wondered, tiredly raising his hand to rest against the cool metal wall. He let his hand fall back, splashing as it hit the water. _Why am I so tired? It feels like my energy is being drained away, but it isn't. I can still feel it within me-- I just can't access it. What is wrong with me?_

He closed his eyes again, intent on trying to go to sleep, when a soft _click_ caught his attention. Adrenaline surged through his system as he readied himself. He would not be caught unawares and unprepared like last time.

The lid of the box opened and Hiei lunged forward, his hands closing around someone's neck. His vision flickered as his leg informed him that sitting up that quickly had most assuredly not been a good idea. He felt something connect with his arms, breaking his hold. He blinked to help clear his vision, his eyes focusing on the person who had opened his cage.

Kurama was kneeling on the ground several feet from the metal box, holding one hand to his neck. A thin stream of blood dribbled down from several gashes made by the koorime's fingernails. "Hiei, it's me," the redhead said, his tone soothing.

The fire demon eyed him suspiciously. Although he wanted to trust his friend, the experiences of the past few days made him a little leery.

The redhead stayed where he was, making no move to approach Hiei. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. It was my carelessness that caused this situation. I knew something was wrong when Yukina went missing. Kuwabara was acting strangely, so I followed him. He had asked to borrow some herbs from me last week, saying he wanted to play a trick on Yuusuke. The plants have a hypnotic effect, causing whomever they are used on to believe whatever they are told. It only lasts for a few days, though, so I lent him some. However, he did not use it on Yuusuke. He used it on Yukina." Kurama paused, watching as the fire demon's eyes darkened. "I don't know what he was trying to accomplish here. Yukina has always had a soft spot for you and I guess Kuwabara was getting jealous. We have to get out of here before he comes back. Kuwabara is ningen. I, for one, have no inclination to go back to Reikai prison. Besides, you're in no condition to fight."

Hiei listened to what his friend said, the pieces all falling together in his mind. _From the moment I met him at Maze Castle, the baka and I have never gotten along. Once my sister came into the picture, he felt threatened and wanted to get rid of me. What an idiot._ The koorime shifted a little, clenching his teeth as a bolt of pain shot up his leg. _I will make him suffer for what he did to Yukina!_ he thought darkly. He nodded to Kurama.

The redhead moved closer, doing a quick inspection and analysis of Hiei's most obvious wounds. "I have a cream for your burns," he said, pulling a container out of his pocket. He smiled as the fire demon looked up at him sharply. "One never can be too prepared. This salve can actually be applied to cuts and bruises, as well, and I figured that you would be injured. Now hold still. This may sting a little," he said unscrewing the lid. He dipped his fingers into the cream and began spreading it over Hiei's forehead.

Hiei closed his eyes, nails digging into the palms of his clenched fist. _Sting a little bit. Yeah right!_ he thought, struggling to control his reaction in front of the redhead.

When he was done, Kurama put the balm back in his pocket before moving forward to peek out the doorway. "No one's coming. Let's go."

Hiei scooted back to the end of the box. Using his arms, he pushed himself up until he was sitting on the side. Taking a semi-deep breath, he grit his teeth together and lifted his left leg over the side. He paused, waiting for the pain to ebb before lifting his right leg out, as well. He looked up, seeing two wooden crutches in Kurama's hands.

"Something wrong with your leg?" he asked, handing the crutches to the fire demon.

"Broken," Hiei replied curtly. Using the crutches, he pulled himself upright, swaying slightly as the room spun. Latching onto the lid of his cell, he closed his eyes to center himself, waiting for the dizziness to pass. Kurama watched him calmly.

When Hiei had regained his equilibrium he nodded, signaling he was ready. Inclining his head as well, Kurama led the way.

They hadn't even reached the end of the hallway before Hiei was ready to sit down and take a break. He was practically gasping for air, feeling like he was suffocating and it took all of his strength just to keep moving. Kurama waited patiently while he staggered down the hallway. The redhead didn't offer to help and Hiei wasn't about to ask.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kurama ducked into one of the rooms down the hall. Mechanically, Hiei followed, trusting his friend to know the way out. He stopped just inside the doorway, seeing the redhead standing still across the room, his back towards the door. There was no other way out.

Hiei heard the door shut behind him, but his eyes were glued to the figure in front of him. Red hair lengthened and faded to silver, two triangular-shaped ears poking out from underneath it. The magenta school uniform shifted as well, changing into a pale white tunic. The fire demon's eyes narrowed as he watched his 'friend' transform from ningen to youkai. _The only times I've seen the fox transform, he was shrouded in smoke and there was a huge display of power,_ he thought, warily eyeing the kitsune in front of him.

Youko turned around, amber eyes glinting. "You have outlived your usefulness to me." From out of nowhere, a large plant appeared behind him. It was as tall as the kitsune and at least three times as wide. The base split off into three smaller stems and allowed it to walk forward. Huge pink petals circled it at about waist height, appearing to be a skirt. The head was shaped like an upside-down cone sitting on the petals, with a large, sharp tooth-filled mouth. Two vines were attached to the head, looking very much like arms waving through the air. Youko smiled as it stepped past him, heading for the fire demon. "You are a liability. I no longer wish to be accountable for you and your actions. Koenma doesn't care if you are brought back dead or alive, but I thought I would give you a sporting chance. Should you fail to defend yourself, you will make a fine meal for my ochu."

Hiei divided his weight between his right leg and left crutch, shifting his grip on the other one. Holding the stick like a sword, he batted away the vines as they reached for him. Although adrenaline lent him strength, the short walk to the room had depleted almost all of his reserves. The blows from the plant seemed to be getting stronger, as if the ochu was becoming angry with the resistance met by its would-be lunch.

Hiei's harsh breathing echoed loudly in his ears, his lungs burning from the exertion. His vision was blurring and starting to fade out as his body began to fail him. Suddenly, a vine wrapped around the crutch, ripping it from his grasp. Before he had time to react, the other vine came from the side and sent him flying through the air. His head connected solidly with the wall. He fell in a crumpled heap and did not move as the demonic plant approached.

The ochu reached down with a vine, touching the cream covering Hiei's forehead. Without warning, it was consumed in flames, burning at a phenomenal rate. The charred plant fell to the side, already burning down to embers. Youko stood behind it, holding a flame-thrower in his hands. "What a pity. I really thought the fight would last longer than that. Ah, well. Perhaps he isn't as strong as I thought he was," he remarked. Seeing no point in remaining in the kitsune's form now that the fire demon was unconscious, Atshushi changed back to his normal state. Smirking, he leaned down and picked up Hiei, tossing him over his shoulder. "It is unfortunate that you got so weak so easily. I would have liked to torture you a lot more. But, then again, all good things must come to an end, eh?" he said, walking back out into the hallway. "The next time you wake up, it will be your last."

. . .

Kurama quickly made his way along the forest path, the noon sun shining down through the trees. _Although it didn't take long to get the correct directions to Atshushi's hide-out, I didn't think it would be this far away. The fact that the demon was left behind to lead me on a wild goose chase indicates that the changeling suspected someone would come after Hiei,_ he thought. _However, that should work to my advantage. Atshushi will not be expecting anyone to have figured out his little ruse._

The redhead turned off the main road, traveling down a much less-frequently used path. His eyes continually scanned the trees around him, searching for surveillance equipment or traps. There was none to be found, which indicated one of two things: either there was none, or it was too well concealed for the king of thieves to locate it. Given Atshushi's ineptitude when leaving a decoy, Kurama felt relatively certain that it was not the second option. After all, if he wanted to assure no one followed him, he shouldn't have told the demon where he would be.

It wasn't long before he came across an old, ruined castle. Entire sections of the walls were missing, the broken stones littering the ground. Plants had almost completely overgrown the buildings, covering the dilapidated fortress in a green, leafy coat. Kurama studied the structure critically. _An old castle, obviously abandoned for several centuries. The architecture and design appears to be from the Ankokujidai,_ he mused, looking around. His eyes narrowed slightly when they fell upon a path of trampled plants leading to a door. Making his way closer, the redhead noticed that the door had been repaired recently. He tried the handle and found it to be unlocked. Rolling his eyes at all the novice errors he kept running into, he pushed the door slightly. It swung open on silent hinges and he quietly slipped inside.

He paused inside the doorway, letting his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. He cocked his head to the side, listening. The faint sounds of what might be torture or a fight reached his ears, the hollow _thwok_ of wood against something carrying through the hallways. He quickly traced the noise to its source, mindful of wayward demons that might be wandering around.

The sounds stopped abruptly. A brief roaring took its place, similar to pressing the nozzle on a can of compressed air, before it, too, faded away. A muffled voice reached his ears, but it was too soft for him to make out any of the words. He ducked back behind the corner as a door opened in the hallway he had been standing in. Hearing footsteps moving in the other direction, he chanced a peek around the wall. A demon was walking away from him, an unconscious Hiei slung casually over his shoulder.

Kurama followed at a distance, mentally drawing a map in his mind. The apparition, presumably Atshushi, entered another room not far from the first. The redhead waited in the hallway, not willing to risk being discovered while the youkai still had Hiei. There was a muted splash of water, followed by the _boom_ of heavy metal falling on metal. The demon emerged a few seconds later and continued walking down the hall.

Waiting to make sure he was gone, Kurama entered the room Hiei had been taken to. It was empty, save for what appeared to be a long, narrow metal chest sitting against the far side. Several small tubes were attached to it, the other ends disappearing into the wall and a lock was built into the front.

Pulling a blade of grass from his hair, the redhead inserted it into the lock, using his spirit energy to make it stiff enough to pick it. After moving it around a bit, he was rewarded with a metallic _click_ as the lid popped up just enough for him to get his fingers underneath it. He opened the chest and looked within. Hiei was lying inside it, his body almost completely submerged in the water. The trunk was barely bigger than he was. His breathing was fast and shallow, rasping in his throat. Dark bruises were starting to form on his arms, a startling contrast to his ashen face. A thick orange paste had been smeared across his forehead. The redhead touched it, bringing his finger up to his nose. _A cream that attracts demonic flora. It's still fresh. The sounds I heard must have been Hiei fending off some plant when I arrived,_ he thought, eyes narrowing.

Setting aside his anger to be dealt with at a later time, Kurama rinsed the cream off, noting the burns it had been concealing. He shook his head and lifted the trembling fire demon out of the metal box, shocked at how far his body temperature had dropped, and laid him on the stone floor. He set the broken bone, encasing the entire leg in a wooden splint before checking the other limbs for similar injuries. Not finding any, he pulled several seeds from his hair, growing one into a leaf that was a little bit bigger than Hiei and twice as wide. He then used his youki to cause a red moss to cover it, leaning away from the heat it produced. Covering that with another leaf of the same size, he gently picked up the koorime and wrapped the makeshift blanket around him. _The moss should start to warm him up while the leaf absorbs the excess water from his clothes. That's all I can do for now. Fortunately, I believe I have a lair located near here,_ Kurama thought, carefully lifting his friend. Cradling the smaller body to his chest, he quickly made his way out of the castle, escaping into the forest. He would be back to deal with Atshushi later. Right now, taking care of Hiei was his top priority.

He made his way back out to the main road, traveling more quickly now that the danger was behind him. Movement in the brush caught his attention and he turned his head sharply to the side. He only saw the creature for a second before it was gone. _What is a bandersnatch doing here? I am fairly certain they are not native to this part of the country. I suppose it is possible for it to have gotten separated from its pack, but..._ Kurama let the thought trail off, turning his attention back to the matter at hand. _It does not matter. A lone bandersnatch will not attack anything larger than itself,_ he thought, hurrying on. He had been traveling for about half an hour when a familiar voice caused him to stop abruptly.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello?"

Stepping off the road, the redhead carefully laid Hiei at the base of a tree, running a hand through his hair and dropping several seeds on the ground. He then turned and headed towards the voice coming from further within the brush.

"Is anyone there? Can someone please help me?"

Kurama slowed his approach as he drew nearer the speaker. Shiori was wandering aimlessly, looking very lost and confused as she called for help. "Mother?" he asked cautiously.

Her head followed the sound of his voice, relief evident on her face as she ran towards him. "Shuichi! Oh, I'm so glad I found you! I've been wandering around here for several hours. What is this place? I went to bed last night and woke up here this morning. What's going on?" she asked, her eyes begging him for an answer.

"I'll explain it to you later. For now, come with me," the redhead said, moving back towards the road.

Shiori started to follow him. She had not taken two steps when a spear-like vine shot through her chest. Eyes widened in surprise and pain as she wavered on her feet. "Shu...i...chi..." she gasped, reaching for him.

Kurama turned back around, watching impassively as she fell to the ground. "Kitsune are known for their heightened sense of smell," he remarked, his voice cold and aloof. "Fool. You should have known your enemy." Even though he knew it was not her, the sight of Shiori on the ground dying tore at his heart, although he did not allow any of these emotions to show on his face. Turning his back, he started walking forward as the vine shrank to a seed.

'Shiori's' wounds closed as soon as the plant was gone, her body reforming as she stood up. Her clothes changed to black, brown hair also becoming black as it stood on end with a white star burst on the front. Delicate feminine features shifted, becoming more masculine as a third eye appeared on the forehead. Crimson eyes stared at the redhead's retreating form. "I can't die as long as I am able to re-form my body," Hiei's voice said, stopping Kurama in his tracks. "It seems that you should have known _your_ enemy. Who's the fool now? There's no way you can keep up with this body's speed!"

The kitsune looked at the changeling behind him, his expression unreadable. "I do not have to," he replied calmly. "By healing yourself, you have trapped the poison within your body. It is fairly fast acting, as you may have noticed."

Atshushi's eyes widened at Kurama's words, recognizing the sudden heaviness that was spreading throughout his limbs. He tried to run forward, but ended up tripping and landed at his opponent's feet. He reached out with one hand, clutching the kitsune's pant leg tightly. "You--" he ground out, desperately trying to fight the blackness hovering at the edges of his vision.

Kurama continued to watch him, hard green eyes studying him coldly. "I will not kill you, Atshushi. That privilege is reserved for another."

The shapeshifter's eyes rolled up into his head as he passed out, his arm falling back and lying limply on the ground. Black hair faded back to brown, the shaggy mane looking to be about shoulder length. The third eye disappeared and his black clothes were replaced with a blue tunic and brown leggings.

"So, this is your true form," Kurama remarked. He retrieved the seed he had dropped upon sighting Shiori, tucking the poisonous plant back in his hair, before eyeing the comatose demon on the ground. _The sanpo kusaki should be sufficient,_ he thought, pulling a different seed from his long tresses and causing it to grow. Six long, sharp vines sprouted out, four acting as legs while the other two waved around in the air. A large flower emerged on top, petals opening up to sense prey nearby. One unique attribute of the sanpo kusaki was the lack of roots, allowing the plant to be mobile. They were quite handy for a plant master to have around.

The redhead strengthened it, using his youki to direct it to bring Atshushi. The plant wrapped one of its free vines around each foot and followed behind its master, dragging the shapeshifter.

Returning to the main road, Kurama carefully gathered and stowed the seeds he'd left back in his hair before gently picking up Hiei and continuing on to his lair. The sanpo kusaki trotted along after him, somehow managing to hit Atshushi's head on every rock along the way.

. . .

Arriving at his lair, the kitsune was pleased to find everything just as he had left it. The plants were excited by their master's return, leaning over in an imaginary wind and brushing against his legs as he walked by. Entering the den, Kurama laid Hiei on a bed in one of the spare rooms before taking Atshushi to another. Not having any cages lying around, the kitsune caused vines to grow from the ceiling to the floor in a square pattern, acting as bars. Pulling a sharp leaf from his hair, he made a small cut on the changeling's arm and inserted a seed into it before tossing the demon onto the floor of the cage. _The deadly vetch should drain away enough of his energy to keep him here until I can acquire a ward,_ he thought. He could feel the plant growing stronger as it absorbed the demon's youki.

One problem taken care of, he returned to the other room to tend to Hiei. He built a fire in the fireplace, closing the doors and curtains to keep as much heat in the room as he could. Removing the makeshift splint, he took off the koorime's wet clothes, checking for more wounds. Finding only bruises, he replaced the wooden cast before wrapping him in a blanket and hanging the garments by the fire to dry. He found a ward attached to the back of Hiei's neck directly over his spinal cord, but the only injuries he had seemed to be the burns, broken leg and a multitude of bruises covering his back and arms. Knowing from experience how painful removing wards could be, he decided to save that for later, heading into the kitchen and putting some water on the stove to boil instead. He pulled several seeds from his hair, growing them and plucking off large handfuls of leaves. Replacing the seeds, he dropped the leaves into a big bowl and began grinding them up, adding a bit of water to form a paste. By this time, the kettle on the stove was boiling so he mashed a few leaves between his fingers, dropping them into the liquid and setting it off to the side to steep. He pulled out several different seeds, crushing their leaves in a separate bowl before mixing them with the first. By the time he was done with the poultice, the tea was ready. Placing them both on a tray, he grabbed a roll of bandages and returned to Hiei's room.

The fire had grown considerably, making the small room stiflingly hot. Kurama ignored his discomfort, setting the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. He sat down next to Hiei, raising his head up and pouring a bit of the tea into his mouth. The fire demon swallowed reflexively and Kurama repeated the procedure until he had drained the cup. He applied the medicinal paste to Hiei's burns, allowing time for the drugs to take affect.

The burns seemed to be second degree, several blisters covering the area, but the skin was not broken. _What could have caused this?_ the redhead wondered. _Being a fire demon, it is almost impossible for Hiei to be burned. These are all centered over his Jagan, as well. So, it seems this was designed to injure his evil eye. But what could have--_ Kurama's train of thought stopped abruptly as a piece of information surfaced in his mind. _Holy water. Water that has been blessed or purified by a priest has an effect similar to, and in some cases stronger than, wards. The burns are all in one place, signifying that only small doses of water were used, focusing all the spiritual energy on one point-- his Jagan._ He shook his head, cringing internally at the pain that must have caused his friend. _I only hope his evil eye has not been damaged beyond repair._

After he had finished bandaging Hiei's head, Kurama carefully rolled the fire demon onto his stomach. Bracing one hand against the koorime's neck, Kurama took a firm grip of the edge of the paper and ripped it off in one smooth motion. He had to jump back to avoid being burned by the flames as the fire demon instinctually lashed out at whomever was causing him pain.

Hiei opened his eyes, pain exploding at the base of his neck and spreading out across his back. Not wanting to lay still as the punishment continued, he tried pushing himself up on his hands and knees. His leg protested the action and he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Rolling onto his back, he blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to clear his fuzzy vision and get a good look at where he was. His mind was covered in a haze, penetrated only by the ever-present pain of the various wounds covering his body. His breathing was fast and shallow, as though he just couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. His entire body ached all over. Crimson eyes narrowed in hatred as they landed on one of the ones that were the source of his suffering. He pushed himself to a sitting position and slid off the bed, leaning all of his weight on his right leg. He held onto the bedpost with his right hand, his left already gathering flames for an attack.

From the looks he was receiving, it was obvious to Kurama that the shape shifter had taken his form during at least some of the torture. _This is going to make things a bit difficult, especially since he can't use the Jagan to ascertain my identity,_ the redhead thought, edging away as the flames in the fireplace roared in response to the koorime's anger. Kurama dodged to the side as the flames leapt out, trying to embrace him within their fiery grasp. He glanced back at the bed, slightly glazed enraged red eyes following his every move. _Hiei's body is too weak to sustain an attack of this magnitude for very long. I have to stop him before he ends up killing himself, while regaining his trust so I don't have to do this again the next time he wakes. But how?_ "Hiei, listen to me! I am not your enemy! I took care of Atshushi and brought you to one of my dens!" he said, trying to reason with the injured demon while dodging the fire.

"I know no Atshushi!" Hiei snarled.

The redhead twisted out of the way, frowning as a chair went up in smoke. "He's the changeling that captured you! A shapeshifter! I don't know what he did to you, but it was not me!"

The fire demon paused, his mind replaying the events of the past few days. Yukina's smiling face as she broke his leg; Kuwabara's leering expression as he choked him; Kurama giving him a salve for his burns before summoning the ochu. Hiei shook his head, the conclusion he reached obvious in his expression. He didn't know what to think anymore, couldn't tell the difference between what was real and what was an illusion. The only thing he did know was that he was not going to allow himself to be caught a second time.

Kurama watched the emotions playing across Hiei's features. The open display looked so out of place on the normally stoic face, showing the redhead exactly how confused the fire demon was. Kurama could tell that, even though he wanted to believe him, the koorime would not allow himself to be captured and tortured again. _Knowing Hiei, he's probably expecting to die in this fight. He's too weak for me to risk attacking him, which would only confirm in his mind that I am an imposter._ The redhead shook his head, briefly closing his eyes. There was only one thing to do.

Kurama stood up, facing Hiei, emerald eyes meeting crimson. "I do not know what happened to you during your captivity or why the changeling assumed my form. Atshushi has been detained; I am Kurama. If you feel you must kill me, then I will not stop you," he said. _I just hope he's too weak to do so at this point._

Hiei didn't even hesitate before attacking. The flames were already rushing towards his opponent when his mind processed what had been said. _He'll let me kill him? Yeah, right. How does he expect me to be able to..._ Hiei's thought trailed off as he realized something, almost like a light clicking on in his mind. His youki was no longer bound. The fact that he had been using his demonic energy to attack and not even realizing it spoke volumes about his current state of mind. However, this brought up a more pressing issue at the current moment. Kurama had left himself open to the attack. Already knowing it was too late, Hiei tried to stop the flames as they collided with his friend.

A thick cloud of smoke filled the room, obscuring everything from view. Hiei relaxed at the familiar sight, the crackle of energy briefly drowning out the roaring fire. It lasted for a few seconds, disappearing as quickly as it had come, and revealing a slightly scorched and annoyed Youko standing across the room. "While I am grateful that you diverted most of the flames, I would have appreciated it if you had called off the entire attack altogether," the kitsune stated, brushing soot from his clothes.

Hiei's mouth turned up in a halfhearted smirk. "You should know better than to leave yourself open to an enemy's attack," he said, relief evident in his features, if not his voice.

One delicate eyebrow arched at the comment. "And you should know better than to attack your allies," he retorted.

Hiei wavered slightly where he stood, clinging to the bed frame for support. "Sometimes it is difficult to tell the two apart," he whispered. The adrenaline was gone and his reserves of energy had been depleted in his assault against Kurama. His eyes slid closed as his body collapsed.

Youko crossed the room in an instant, catching the fire demon before he fell and gently laying him back on the bed. He pulled the blanket up over the koorime, turning to study the charred room. Various parts of chairs and tables were still smoldering, the bed being the only piece of furniture to have escaped harm. Sighing, the kitsune left the room, wiping the sweat from his brow. A burst of cool air washed over him as he opened the door, quickly closing it behind him. Hiei might enjoy the heat, but the fox most certainly did not. Moving over to the mirror, the demon studied his reflection critically. He wrinkled his nose at what he saw. _I need a bath. I think my hot spring should still be functional out back..._

. . .

**To Be Continued**

**Ankokujidai** - Dark Ages

Author's Note: If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

I would like to include a special thanks to **anony, Astarte** and **BballAnimeLover89** for reviewing chapter four. It's been fun reading all of your reviews!

**Chapter 5**

Hiei awoke slowly, reluctant to leave the comforting oblivion of sleep. However, as his mind gradually became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that something wasn't right. He was dry, he was lying on something that was soft and it was light. Opening his eyes, the koorime studied his surroundings as he tried to make sense of the situation. A fire was merrily burning in the fireplace, casting odd shadows dancing upon the walls. The rest of the room appeared to be charred and blackened.

Hiei blinked slowly, the sight of ruined furniture bringing back bits of memory. _I was attacking someone... Kurama. My youki was no longer warded..._ his thoughts trailed off, the tail end of the fight replaying itself in his mind. "Hn. Baka kitsune," he murmured, chuckling as he remembered Youko emerging from the smoke, brushing soot off of his clothes and out of his hair. He broke off into a coughing fit, rolling onto his side and curling his body into a ball until the spasm passed. He let his head fall back limply against the pillow, skull throbbing painfully. He just lay there gasping for breath, the short attack leaving him utterly exhausted. _This is ridiculous. I should not be so weak!_ he thought angrily.

After a few minutes, he pushed himself to a sitting position, shivering slightly as he noticed his lack of clothing. Glancing around the room once again, he saw his pants hanging near the fire, the burned remains of his shirt on the floor next to them. He was contemplating the best way to get what was left of his clothes when the door opened, admitting Kurama.

The redhead blinked at the fire demon sitting on the bed, the blanket wrapped tightly around him. "So, you're awake. That's good," he said, setting a cup on the nightstand before moving over to the fireplace. Hiei watched as the kitsune felt the material, apparently satisfied that it was dry. "I'm surprised your pants survived your assault earlier today. They seem to be a bit more durable that your shirt was," he commented, looking at the ruined garment on the floor. Kurama picked up the pants and turned towards Hiei. "Will you allow me to assist you?"

The koorime hesitated, gauging how much of his memory he should trust. After a brief pause, he inclined his head slightly, giving his permission. The redhead approached the bed, sliding the pants onto the wooden cast as high as they would go. Hiei slid his other leg into them, feeling embarrassed at not even being able to dress himself. The kitsune motioned for him to stand and removed the splint, supporting Hiei as he pulled his pants up and fastened them. Kurama regrew the cast around his leg, holding onto his arm to keep him from sitting down.

"One more thing," the kitsune said, pulling another seed from his hair. It grew into a stick, the top curving outwards to form a 'T' as a handle came out lower on the side. He held the crutch up to Hiei, lengthening it until it was the right size. "That should work," he said, helping the fire demon back onto the bed before growing a second crutch that was the same size. "I'll leave these here for you, should you need to get up for anything. Is something wrong?" he asked, noting the dark looks Hiei was giving the wooden items.

The koorime turned away, curling up in the blankets. "Hn."

Not wanting to press his friend for information he was not ready to give, Kurama let it go. "Atshushi is the name of the demon that held you captive," he continued. Hiei gave no indication that he recognized the name. "It would appear that he has been watching you, as well as those you associate with, for quite some time. I ran across him shortly after finding you. Fortunately, he is unable to mask his scent." A slight shift in his shoulders told Kurama that Hiei was relieved by the information.

"I've made some tea for you," the redhead said, gesturing to the cup he'd set on the nightstand.

Hiei turned his head, glaring at the cup disdainfully before rolling away from it. "No."

"It will help ease the pain of your burns, as well as any other discomforts you may be feeling," Kurama said persuasively.

"I'm not thirsty."

"One of the signs of dehydration is the lack of thirst," the kitsune pointed out. Hiei didn't respond, opting instead to glare at the wall, almost like a petulant child.

Given that the fire demon had been held in a metal box filled with water and drugged an unknown number of time during the past few days, it was no surprise he now had an aversion to both. Kurama sighed, making a mental note to come up with a different way to get Hiei to take water. The kitsune turned to leave, putting one hand in his pocket. The hard object within it reminded him of Botan, who had been informing someone else. "Yukina-san has been very worried about you."

The koorime tensed at his sister's name, but remained silent. Kurama closed his eyes briefly. _So, Atshushi has taken Yukina's form, as well,_ he thought, anger flaring within him. He forced himself to calm down, keeping his voice the same pitch and tone as before. "I'll be in the other room. Call if you should you need anything," he said, slipping through the door.

Hiei lay on the bed, staring vacantly at the wall as he allowed his mind to process everything. _Atshushi. That name means nothing to me. He is a shapeshifter,_ he thought, watching the shadows from the flames flickering upon the walls. _A changeling. One who can take the form of another. Kurama wasn't really there. The baka wasn't really there. Yukina--_ The fire demon's thought broke off as pictures flashed through his mind. Yukina kneeling on the ground, frightened eyes pleading with his as a knife was pressed to her throat. The image shifted, showing the ice maiden standing over him, a sadistic light shining in her eyes as she turned the wheel. Hiei shook his head, trying to erase the sight from his mind.

He laid there for a few minutes more, trying to distract himself from his thoughts before he gave up. Sliding off the bed, he balanced himself against the bedpost as he tied the blanket around his shoulders before he paused, eyeing the crutches distrustfully. The memory of the last time he had used them was still fresh in his mind. His hesitation annoyed him and he clenched his jaw, defiantly grabbing the wooden supports as he set off in search of Kurama.

A blast of cool air hit him as soon as he opened the door, causing an involuntary shudder to run down his back. Trying to draw the blanket a little tighter around himself, he headed down the hallway. A tantalizing smell wafted across his nose. Although the scent was appetizing, the mere thought of food was almost enough to make his stomach churn. _I suppose that's natural, considering I haven't eaten since before I was captured. How long has it been, anyway...?_ he idly wondered as he slowly made his way down the hall. The redhead could be seen standing in front of the stove, bent over as he seasoned something in a pot. He straightened up, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a pink compact. Hiei recognized the communication mirror, as well as the shrill _beep_ that indicated a call.

Kurama flipped open the lid, revealing Botan's face. "There you are, Kurama! You didn't call at your usual time, so I was starting to get worried that something had happened to you!" she said.

"My apologies, Botan. I've been a bit preoccupied today," he replied.

"Oh? Have you gotten any leads on Hiei's whereabouts?" she asked.

"Actually, I found him this morning. He's currently resting."

"That's great! It also brings up one of the reasons I was calling you," she said, chewing her lip nervously. "Koenma wants you and Hiei to return to Ningenkai as soon as he is found."

"Out of the question."

"I'm sorry, Kurama, but you don't have a choice. King Enma was against Koenma-sama allowing you to go in the first place, and you're lucky he's given you this much time," she explained, looking apologetic.

Kurama's tone was hard. "Hiei is in no condition to travel."

"I'll open a portal for you, so he won't have to go far. He can stay at Genkai's temple until he recovers. I'll leave the portal open for ten minutes so you can get everything you need, but that's all I can do," she said. The screen went blank.

The redhead closed the mirror, the loud _click_ the only indication of his displeasure. _Send him to Genkai's temple. Perhaps I should have told her Atshushi is a shapeshifter. No, Hiei doesn't need everyone to know what he went through. However, I hope he's ready to face his sister._ He turned his head slightly to the side, hearing his friend's heavy breathing behind him. "Do you need something, Hiei?"

The fire demon was standing in the doorway, eyes fixed on Kurama's back. "So, we will be leaving for Genkai's soon?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I'm afraid so," the kitsune replied, twisting his body a bit further to look over his shoulder at the fire demon. "Master Genkai and Yukina-san will be there. I do not know what happened during your captivity, but Atshushi no longer poses a threat. You need not worry," he assured his friend.

"Baka kitsune. What makes you think I'm worried?"

Kurama turned all the way around, meeting the koorime's gaze. Hiei looked away first. "Hn."

The redhead turned back to the stove. "Have a seat, this is almost done," he said, gesturing to the table. The fire demon moved over to it, almost collapsing into the chair and leaning his crutches against the wall. The short trip down the hall had worn him out. He was practically panting from the exertion, trying to get his breath back while cursing his frailty. He felt a familiar tickle at the back of his throat, but he firmly quelled the urge to cough.

Kurama looked at him worriedly, taking note of how Hiei was breathing as he set a steaming bowl of plain soba in front of the fire demon. Returning to the stove, he put a kettle of water on, leaving it to boil. "I have some preparations to make before we leave for Genkai's," Kurama said, slipping out of the room.

Hiei stared at the bowl of soup in front of him. It had a lot of broth and his stomach was a bit queasy, but it was also true that he hadn't eaten in several days and he was famished. Hunger won out and he picked up his chopsticks, lifting some of the noodles to his mouth. He closed his eyes as the flavor spread across his tongue, relishing the taste of what was normally considered a bland dish. Nothing he had previously eaten could compare to this delicious meal, not even sweet snow. The nauseous feeling in his stomach all but disappeared as he made quick work of the remaining soup, including the broth. The first bowl was gone rather quickly, much to Hiei's dismay and he was debating whether or not he should get a second one. Logically, he knew that eating any more at the current time was not a healthy choice. However, rational thought wasn't doing much to ease the hunger pangs in his stomach. He had just decided that one more bowl wouldn't hurt, when Kurama walked back into the room.

"All done? Good. Although you are probably still hungry, I don't think you should eat any more right now. Your stomach has shrunk and eating too much will make you vomit," he said, pulling the steaming kettle off the stove and pouring the hot water into a cup. Hiei mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, but the redhead ignored it, mixing a powdered substance into the water, turning it brown. He walked to the table, setting the cup in front of Hiei. "Drink this."

"I already told you, I don't want any tea."

"It's not tea, nor does it have any sort of medication, pain relievers or otherwise, in it. I think you'll like it," the kitsune said, taking the empty bowl and chopsticks.

Although he was wary of the unknown substance, Hiei couldn't help but notice the sweet scent drifting up from the cup. Holding the warm mug between his hands, he cautiously took a sip. His eyes brightened, a barely noticeable smile tugging at the corners of his lips as the sugary liquid touched his tongue. "What is this?" he asked nonchalantly as he proceeded to drain the cup.

"It's called hot chocolate," Kurama replied, relieved that Hiei was willing to take at least two forms of water. He took the now empty cup from the fire demon, quickly washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen.

The koorime watched his friend work, a pit of dread settling in his stomach once more. He suddenly wished that he hadn't eaten the small amount that he had. "When is the ferry girl going to open the portal?" he asked, trying to keep his voice casual.

"It's open now. However, I won't be able to get back here for some time, so I want to clean up before we leave," he responded, drying the dishes Hiei had used and stacking them in the cupboard. He closed the doors, glancing around the kitchen one last time. "Alright, let's go."

Hiei waved off the fox demon's arm as the kitsune tried to help him up. Leaning against the table for support, he stood up by himself, grabbing the crutches and slowly following the kitsune out of the room. The koorime was already panting for breath by the time they got outside. He leaned against the doorway, staring at the portal open just outside of it. Kurama waited until he was ready to continue.

The fire demon paused as a thought occurred to him. "Koenma knows the location of this den," he said breathlessly.

"Yes, he does. Fortunately, I never used it very often," the kitsune affirmed, staring into the swirling colors of the gateway.

_The fox had to give up one of his lairs to help me,_ Hiei thought, glaring at the ground. Angrily, he pushed himself away from the wall, moving towards the portal. Wind rushed through his hair as he was pulled between the dimensions, his momentum coming to an abrupt halt as he exited the other side. A hand on his shoulder steadied him until he regained his balance. Genkai's temple loomed before him. "At least we don't have to walk up the steps," he muttered, making his way across the courtyard. He could hear Kurama's light footfalls behind him.

The swordsman had a bit of difficultly getting up the few stairs that led into the building, feeling drained afterwards. The crutches supported him as they continued forward, seeming to have a mind of their own, which wasn't all that surprising, Hiei mused, given who was walking behind him.

Kurama directed the koorime to the room Genkai had prepared for him. It was empty except for a single futon that had been laid out along the left wall, a portable heater sitting next to it. The redhead helped Hiei sit down on the bed, laying the crutches next to him. Troubled emerald eyes studied the winded fire apparition as the kitsune kneeled at his side, helping the swordsman wrap the blanket more warmly around himself.

It was a minute or two before Hiei had caught his breath. He tried not to think about what was going to happen next. However, it seemed that there was nothing to distract his mind with, so he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself as he waited for the inevitable. Yukina would be coming any second.

Kurama watched the smaller demon closely, noting the corners of his lips turn down slightly as he drew the blanket a bit more tightly around his shoulders, as if to ward off any unwanted thoughts. Although he was obviously trying to appear calm, the kitsune thought he looked more like a man waiting for the executioner. The redhead opened his mouth to offer some words of encouragement when something caught his attention. He wrinkled his nose as the scent of cats, cigarette smoke and cheap cologne assaulted his hypersensitive nose. "Kuwabara is here," he informed the fire demon quietly. Hiei stiffened at the name, his mind being plagued by an unknown memory. _Is there anyone that Atshushi did **not** impersonate?!_ Kurama wondered, the anger within him growing. However, his face remained impassive, showing nothing of the emotions stewing just below the surface. He turned towards the door as the tall ningen stuck his head into the room.

"Oh, Yuki-- Hey! What're you guys doin' here?" Kuwabara asked, stepping through the doorway. His face darkened. "So, what was so important that the two of you _couldn't be bothered_ to help out with the mission?!" he demanded.

"Mission?" Kurama repeated, blinking.

"Yeah, the one me and Urameshi were sent on yesterday. We could have really used your help, you know!" he replied, rubbing his arm as if in remembered pain. "So, I want to know-- what was so important that you couldn't come and help out your teammates?!"

Hiei's quiet voice answered before the redhead could. "I was taking a bath," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Red eyes bore into the wall, his entire body tuned to the ningen behind him, hoping the human would attack. The real Kuwabara or not, this time Hiei would make sure that he did not walk away from the fight.

Kurama glanced sharply at the injured demon, reading his intentions in the set line of his jaw and his hard eyes. He couldn't blame Hiei for his actions, but he wished the koorime would control himself until a more convenient time.

"What?! You mean, that me and Urameshi were riskin' our lives and you couldn't be bothered because you were taking a _bath?!_" he exclaimed, incredulous.

"That's not what happened--" Kurama began, trying to smooth things over.

"That's exactly what happened," Hiei interrupted, his voice quiet, but full of antipathy. "I am not your keeper, nor the detective's. If you cannot beat a couple of _lowlife_ demons, then that's not my problem." He could practically feel the ningen's anger radiating off him in waves. _Come on. Try to hit me. The instant you do..._ the fire apparition's thoughts trailed off as he waited for the inevitable attack.

"I can't believe you! You'd abandon your teammates, just like that! It's no wonder you don't have any friends or family-- you probably stood back and watched them die, if you didn't kill them yourself!"

The fire demon's eyes narrowed, his hands automatically reaching for the sword usually kept at his side. Kurama noticed the gesture and laid a restraining hand on Hiei's shoulder to keep him from rising. "That is enough, Kuwabara," the kitsune said, his voice hard.

The ningen missed the warning, as well as the lack of an honorific after his name. "Quit defendin' him, Kurama! All he cares about is himself! He'd probably sit back and laugh as he watched us all get killed! When it comes down to it, he's nothin' but a selfish, cold-blooded murderer!"

"How can you say that?!"

Hiei visibly tensed when he heard the voice, all other eyes in the room landing on the newcomer. Yukina stood in the doorway, a bowl of water, a cloth and some bandages in her hands. Kuwabara's expression immediately changed. "Hey, baby!" he exclaimed, taking a few steps towards her before he paused, surprised by the look he was receiving from the ice maiden.

She was staring at him like he had suddenly morphed into some hideous monster. "How can you say such cruel things about Hiei-san?!" she asked again, disbelievingly.

An almost defiant expression covered Kuwabara's face. "It's true! I don't know what he's been telling you, but he's lying! He's nothing more than a self-centered, egotistical _freak!_"

Hiei raised his hands and began untying the bandage around his head, trying to ignore the argument behind him. The blanket slipped off his shoulders, goose bumps covering his skin at the sudden change in temperature. His fingers were shaking as he tried unsuccessfully to untie the knot and he felt Kurama's hand over his own briefly while Yukina and Kuwabara were distracted. Easily untying the now loosened knot, he started unwrapping the bandage from around his head.

The ice koorime stared at the ningen in shock. Her voice was quiet when she spoke, disappointment coloring her gaze as her opinion of Kuwabara was drastically changed for the worst. "How can you so wrongly accuse Hiei-san of being selfish when he allowed himself to be captured to save me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" That was obviously not the response the tall teen had been expecting. _Allowed himself to be captured?_ Kuwabara thought, turning to look back at Hiei. The blanket had fallen to the futon, revealing dark bruises covering the fire demon's back and arms. The ningen started as he realized the white cloth he had mistaken for the bandana was actually a bandage wrapped around his head. The tall teen stood there, staring dumbfounded at the injuries covering the swordsman's body as Yukina stepped past him, kneeling opposite Kurama.

Hiei hissed softly as the material stuck to the burns on his forehead. His breathing sped up as the ice maiden sat next to him, unable to quell the irrational fear that her presence evoked. He grabbed the edges of the blanket, wrapping it tightly around himself to hide his shaking hands. His slightly wide eyes sought Kurama's, the latter placing a comforting hand on the smaller demon's shoulder.

"Master Genkai said he had a broken leg. I think I should heal that first," Yukina said, looking at Kurama when Hiei avoided her gaze. The kitsune nodded, moving the blanket back to reveal the wooden cast.

Noticing how tense the swordsman was and guessing at the reason, the ice maiden raised her eyes to meet Kuwabara's. "If you don't need anything else, I must ask you to leave," she said, her voice cold.

The ningen looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. "O-okay, Yukina," he said, taking one last look at Hiei. He seemed unable to tear his gaze away from the welts covering his ally's back.

The fire demon looked over his shoulder, the full force of his glare landing on Kuwabara. The human's eyes widened as he saw the burns covering Hiei's forehead and he actually took a step back, shocked at the clearly visible hatred and loathing in the crimson stare. He was almost surprised the fire demon hadn't sent the darkness dragon on him yet.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there and gawk all day?!" the swordsman snarled, hiding his fear behind anger. Despite Kurama's reassurances, he could not relax with Yukina sitting so close to him and he did not need anyone else to witness his weakness, least of all Kuwabara.

Not wanting to try Hiei's temper any more than he already had, the ningen turned, beating a hasty retreat from the room.

Kurama reached over, removing the cast and replacing the seed in his hair. He heard Hiei's breathing accelerate and felt his back become so rigid that he was trembling uncontrollably. He gripped the fire demon's shoulder tighter, offering his silent support.

It took all of Hiei's willpower not to run screaming in the other direction as Yukina's delicate hands neared his leg. His instinct was to flee, to escape from his enemy before she could hurt him any more than she already had. He kept repeating what Kurama had told him earlier in his mind-- the one who had hurt him was not Yukina, but merely a shapeshifter that had taken her form. However, logic failed to calm his ragged nerves and he could not help but anticipate the agony that would be caused when the ice maiden intentionally shifted the two halves of the broken bone even further apart, like she did before. _No!_ he told himself firmly. _That was **not** Yukina before. That was merely a shapeshifter posing as Yukina._ Despite his mental preparation, he reflexively jerked away as her hands touched his thigh; clenching his jaw so tightly he thought his teeth might crack to keep from crying out at the agony the movement had caused him.

"I'm sorry!" Yukina apologized immediately, thinking she had done something to hurt him. She looked at his strained, pale face, wanting to help him, but not wanting to cause him any more pain. _It's all my fault this happened to him. If only I hadn't have gotten caught..._ her thought trailed off, tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hiei-san," she repeated, bowing her head so that her hair covered her eyes. She didn't want him to see her weakness. Her own shortcomings when it came to self-defense were the reason he was in this condition to begin with.

Kurama kept his hand on Hiei's shoulder, doing his best to calm the fire demon. "Yukina-san, Hiei's injuries have left his body rather sensitive," he explained, the tears forming in her eyes not having escaped his notice. "Perhaps it would be best if you tried healing without touching him," he suggested.

"I can do that for the bruises because they aren't that serious," she said, directing her gaze to Kurama. "But I'll have to touch his leg in order to heal the bone completely."

Hiei shook his head, angry at his reaction. "Just do it and get it over with," he said breathlessly, his voice harsh. He closed his eyes, waiting for whatever was to come as he willed himself not to move.

Hesitantly, Yukina placed her hands on his leg again. She felt him flinch, but ignored it, concentrating instead on the blue light as it illuminated her hands, reaching out to envelope his leg. It was a few minutes before she sat back, a soft smile lighting her features. "How does that feel?" she asked, watching the fire demon's face.

Hiei cautiously moved his leg, drawing it up in front of him. "Better," he admitted, avoiding her gaze.

The ice maiden didn't seem to notice, moving around to sit behind him. "Can you take off the blanket and put your arms at your sides, please?" she asked. Hiei did as she bade him and she raised her hands, spreading the fingers wide as they hovered on either side of his spine.

The familiar tingle ran across his back and arms as the blue light washed over them, the bruises fading as the blood vessels were restored. His eyes felt heavy, weariness washing over him now that there wasn't quite as much pain keeping him awake.

Yukina moved back in front of the fire demon, bringing up her hands to the swordsman's forehead. He drew back instinctively, not wanting her fingers to touch the raw burns.

"It's alright, I'm not going to touch it," she said reassuringly, guessing his fear. She moved closer as he closed his eyes. A blue light enveloped her hands, spreading to Hiei's forehead and encircling the burns, but did not cover them. Yukina concentrated harder, focusing all her will into repairing the damaged tissue, but nothing happened. "I-I can't heal these burns," the ice maiden said, her voice confused.

Hiei opened his eyes, his expression unreadable as he met the worried gaze that was so similar to his own. A little uncomfortable at the close proximity, he leaned back farther, supporting himself on his arms as he looked away from his sister's face. Stifling a yawn, he tried to appease the urge by taking a semi-deep breath and holding it until he no longer felt the need to cough caused by breathing deeply.

"I think I can explain that," Kurama said. Two sets of red eyes turned to him, one worried and the other about to fall asleep. "Were these burns made with holy water?" he asked, directing his question to the fire demon. Hiei nodded slowly. "I thought as much. I'm afraid you will have to wait and allow your body to heal itself. Can you feel your Jagan at all?"

The swordsman paused, eyes becoming slightly glazed as he delved into his mind. It was a few seconds before he blinked, coming back to himself as his gaze focused on Kurama. He shook his head.

"It is possible that, as your body heals itself, the Jagan will recover as well," the kitsune said. Noticing Hiei's eyelids drooping a bit further, Kurama decided it was time for them to leave. "In any case, there is no use worrying about it now. Yukina-san, I think we should let Hiei get some rest," he said, skillfully wrapping a clean bandage around the burns. The ice maiden nodded, leaving the room.

"Kurama," Hiei said softly, wincing slightly as the redhead pulled the cloth tight and tied it off. He closed his eyes, unable to meet the fox demon's gaze and hating himself for being weak enough to even consider asking. On the other hand, however, the physical and especially the mental torture he had endured for the past few days was taking its toll. By this time he was almost too tired to care what the redhead thought of him. He hesitated, wrestling with his pride as his weary mind tried to come up with the best way to phrase his request.

The kitsune guessed what was bothering the diminutive demon. "I'll stay with you," he said, his voice only loud enough for Hiei to hear. The redhead smiled when he saw the swordsman relax slightly. Although they relied on each other when fighting, it was nice to know that the fire koorime still trusted him implicitly outside of battle, as well.

Genkai stuck her head into the room, her gaze landing on the fox demon. "Your 'guest' has been taken care of," she informed him.

Kurama smiled, inclining his head. "Thank you, Master Genkai."

The door slid shut as the kitsune turned off the lights, plunging the room into darkness. Hiei briefly wondered what the psychic's comment had been about, but he was too tired to think about it. Laying down on the futon, he rearranged the blanket to cover himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

. . .

Kurama opened his eyes, not sure what had awakened him. The soft rustle of cloth caught his attention and he turned to look at the other occupant in the room.

Hiei was moving restlessly on his futon, barely audible words escaping his lips as he dreamed. The scent of fear was strong as he struggled with whatever horrors were plaguing his unconscious mind and the temperature of the room began to rise as the fire demon tried to use his youki to defend himself. Kurama started to stand, intent on waking the koorime before he burned down the temple, when the swordsman sat up, fully alert and breathing hard.

The deep breaths set off a coughing fit, which left Hiei feeling exhausted as he lay back on the bed, concentrating on nothing more than drawing a small amount of air into his lungs and exhaling it. His breath caught in his throat as he heard a soft noise, informing him that he wasn't alone. He tensed, silently cursing his dependence upon the Jagan as he tried to make out the figure in the darkness.

"Relax, Hiei. It's me," Kurama said quietly. "We're currently in a room at Genkai's temple. Do you remember coming here?" he asked.

There was a pause before the fire apparition answered. "Yes, I remember," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He seemed to relax a bit, feeling more in control of the situation with the confirmed knowledge of where he was and who was with him. One thought, however, was still bothering him. He hesitated, turning to face the redhead. "What happened to Atshushi?" he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"He has been detained," Kurama replied. "How are you feeling?"

The swordsman snorted. "How do you _think_ I'm feeling?" he retorted sarcastically.

"Paranoid. Betrayed. Confused."

"Hn." Although it was annoying, the fire demon was a bit surprised to find that he didn't mind that the kitsune could read him so easily.

Seeing that Hiei seemed to be up for at least a partial discussion, the redhead decided to appease his curiosity. "It is obvious that Atshushi took several different forms during your captivity, including mine. I have it on good authority that he has been watching you, and obviously those around you as well, for several years. Being a shapeshifter, he would be able to take either of my forms and should have been able to pass as me simply by observing our interactions during the Dark Tournament. However, in my lair, you seemed reassured of my identity when I took my demon form. Why is that?" he asked.

"It's because of your vanity," he replied.

"My vanity?"

"You like to make a spectacle of yourself when you transform-- all that smoke and lightning, creating quite a dramatic entrance. He couldn't do that, so I knew it wasn't you," Hiei explained.

"I see. Were there any such hints to indicate that it was not really Kuwabara? Or Yukina?" Kurama asked.

Hiei was silent for so long that the kitsune didn't think he was going to answer. As it was, the response was so quiet he almost missed it. "No," the fire demon whispered.

There was another pregnant pause, each lost in his own thoughts. After a moment, Kurama spoke, his soft voice breaking the silence. "I'm sorry I was late that night. I wasn't able to get away as fast as I thought I could. When I arrived at the park, you were already gone. There was a crowd gathered around a ningen that I assume you knocked unconscious. I questioned him and learned that he had been hired to chase Yukina. After talking with Koenma, I learned that Genkai had found her drugged at the foot of the stairs shortly after you disappeared. She asked to be kept updated on my progress during my search. She has been very worried about you," he said. Hiei didn't reply, so he continued. "Yukina is a kind soul who likes to help those around her. However, she is starting to take a particular interest in you. I believe it started or, rather, she first noticed it when you were recovering after acting as my support through the worst of my illness. She cares for you deeply, although I doubt she understands why."

"It doesn't matter," the swordsman said, his voice coming out a bit harsher than he'd intended it to.

"No, I suppose it doesn't."

The room fell silent once more. After a few minutes, Hiei pushed himself to his feet, mumbling something about needing to use the facilities. Kurama walked with him to the bathroom, waiting outside until the fire demon was done. Although he didn't need the kitsune's help, it took all of his remaining energy to make it back to his futon, the short trip having worn him out.

The redhead studied his tired friend carefully. "What's wrong?"

Hiei shook his head, indicating he didn't know.

"Can you describe the symptoms to me?"

"Lungs...feel heavy... Can't breathe..." the fire demon said in between breaths. He broke into another coughing fit.

The kitsune thought about what might possibly be wrong with the koorime. The room where he had found Hiei flashed in his mind, focusing on the metal box that was half full of water that the swordsman had been kept in. "Did you inhale any water?" he asked.

The small demon paused, trying to force his suddenly weary mind to remember back to his captivity. He nodded.

"It sounds like you have developed pneumonia."

"...what?" Hiei asked, starting to get his breathing back under control.

"Pneumonia. It's an infection in the lungs. It takes an average human several weeks to recover from it, but I think the time will be considerably shorter for you," the redhead replied.

The fire demon laid his head back, closing his eyes. "So, this is what it's like to be 'sick?' "

"Yes."

Hiei turned away, pulling his blanket around himself and signaling the end of the conversation. Kurama tried not to smile as his sharp ears caught the fire demon's muttered comments about weak ningen and their stupid illnesses.

. . .

Yukina walked down the hallway carrying a tray laden with several bowls, cloths, a cup and chopsticks. She could hear someone coughing as she stopped in front of a room, balancing the serving platter on one hand while she slid the shoji open.

Hiei glanced up sharply, turning his gaze back to the window when he saw it was Yukina. He was sitting on his futon leaning against the wall, a blanket wrapped around himself although it was more for comfort than to ward off the cold. His throat was raw from coughing and had been for the past two days. He didn't look up as the ice maiden kneeled next to him, setting down the tray.

"Kurama-san asked me to change your bandage," she said, noticing Hiei clench his jaw. He didn't say anything, turning his head further so she could untie the knot. She did so, slowly pulling the material away from the damaged tissue. Picking up a cloth from the tray, she dipped it in a bowl of warm water, wringing it out and gently wiping the old poultice from the last application off his forehead.

The fire demon sat with his eyes closed, back rigid as his sister cleaned the wounds.

"The burns seem to be healing quite nicely, and it's only been four days," Yukina commented. "It should only be a few more before you won't need a bandage at all." Hiei didn't reply.

A little disappointed by his silence, the ice maiden continued cleaning his forehead, rinsing out the cloth as necessary. "It will be good to let the burns air out a little, so I'll wait until you finish eating before I replace the bandage," she said when she was finished.

Opening his eyes, Hiei looked at the tray set before him. _Plain soba. Again. Why doesn't that baka kitsune cook some real food?_ he wondered, glaring at the soup. The fire demon picked up a bowl of rice and began eating, pointedly ignoring the soba.

Yukina watched him, her expression unreadable. Hiei glanced at her once, but she quickly averted her eyes. When he was done, she picked up a bowl containing the new paste Kurama had made and began to carefully rub it onto the burns, her fingertips barely brushing against the damaged skin. "Kurama-san is very knowledgeable about herbal remedies. It is good that he is here to help," she said.

"Hn."

Yukina turned away to hide her expression as she wiped the remaining poultice off her fingers. Schooling her features, she turned back and started wrapping the bandage around Hiei's head when she noticed him tense as his breathing became more strained. Quickly tying it off, she started to ask him what was wrong when he turned away from her, his body shuddering as he began to cough.

The spasm did not last long and Hiei sat back, inwardly groaning as his throat protested the rough treatment. He silently cursed his weakness.

"Here, drink this," Yukina said, holding out a cup of water.

Hiei glared at the liquid disdainfully. "I'm not thirsty," he replied, his voice a little raspy. He turned his head away, allowing his gaze to rest once more out the open window.

The ice maiden lowered her head so that her bangs were hiding her face, clutching the cup with both hands. "I'm sorry, Hiei-san," she whispered, a slight tremor in her voice.

The fire demon turned his head sharply, the sorrowful tone startling him. "For what?" he asked, the words coming out a bit harsher than he had intended.

"For everything. It's all my fault," she said, her voice so soft Hiei had to strain to catch the words. Her hands gripped the cup tightly as her shoulders began to shake. "You were captured and tortured because of me."

The fire koorime was shocked. _What is she saying? Why is she apologizing? Does she think that I blame **her** for what happened?_ he wondered, incredulous.

"I'm so sorry. If I wasn't so weak--" Yukina continued.

"**No.**"

The ice maiden fell silent, but did not look up. Hiei gently took the cup from her hands, raising her chin until he could look into her eyes. He mentally cursed himself for the tears glistening underneath the ruby irises. "It was my decision to disarm myself and it was my overconfidence that allowed the demon behind me to escape my notice. What happened was _not your fault,_" he said, holding her gaze.

Yukina closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Then, why?"

Hiei blinked. "What?"

"Why do you cringe every time I enter the room? Why do you pull away from my touch? Why do you avoid looking at me? Why are you trying to distance yourself from me?" she asked, her voice soft.

The fire demon's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't realized how perceptive his sister was. He sighed, directing his gaze to the floor. "It's not you I'm trying to pull away from," he answered quietly.

"Then who?" she questioned. Hiei just shook his head. Yukina sighed, stacking everything back on the tray. She looked up suddenly as she remembered something, meeting the stare that was so similar to her own. "That night, the demon that held me, he said something," she said, watching the fire demon. "He said, 'The life of this woman is very important to you, isn't it?' Am I important to you?"

The fire demon didn't have to think about his answer. "Yes."

"Why?"

The swordsman hesitated, not having anticipated this question. "There's just something about you," he said after a long pause. "Everyone can feel it. You're innocent and naive to a fault, but I think that, in a way, you remind us all of something we have lost."

"Is that all?" she asked, not satisfied with his answer. "I wasn't even sure which one you were when you were fighting in the Dark Tournament, but my heart almost stopped when I thought you might have died after you gathered the antidote to cure Kurama's poison a few months ago. I care deeply for you, Hiei-san, but I don't understand why!"

The fire demon stared down at his hands, his expression unreadable, as the silence stretched between them. "You feel an odd attachment to me because I was the one who freed you from Tarukane's grasp," he said after a long pause. "Yuusuke and Kuwabara were both there as well, but they weren't in the room with us, so you don't have the same affinity for them as you do for me. That is all."

Yukina opened her mouth like she wanted to say something before closing it again. She nodded her head once, averting her eyes as she picked up the tray and left the room. Hiei watched her go, feeling a little guilty. Sighing, he leaned back against the wall and continued gazing out the window. The sun shone down on the trees, the branches swaying gently in the breeze as an occasional bird landed on them to rest for a moment before taking flight once more. The scene was lost on the pensive fire demon, his concentration turned inwards as he pondered the conversation that had just taken place.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard the shoji slid open, turning sharply to see who it was. His forehead throbbed unexpectedly and he winced, reflexively raising a hand to the bandaged area. _What was that just now? If felt as if...of course. I wanted to see who had entered the room and tried to use the Jagan. It responded and tried to open, thus upsetting the burns. It is still useless to me at present, but it is recovering,_ he thought, the corners of his lips turning upward slightly.

Kurama looked at the swordsman worriedly. "Are you all right, Hiei?" he asked.

The fire demon snatched his hand away from his forehead, a scowl settling across his features. "Hn."

The kitsune sighed, sitting down next to his partner. "You're upset with me about Yukina," he stated. Hiei snorted.

"I know you didn't appreciate me asking her to change your bandage, but you can't avoid her forever. It will take time before you are completely at ease in her presence and I understand this. However, you are not being fair to her," the redhead continued. "As I told you a few days ago, she worries over you and she believes you blame her for what happened. Your avoidance of her has not helped the situation."

The swordsman diverted his gaze back to the window. Just because the fox was right didn't mean he had to like it.

Seeing that Hiei accepted his reasons, if not quite agreed with his actions, Kurama changed the subject. "You put your hand to your forehead when I entered the room, as if it pained you. Is the poultice I made no longer working?" he asked.

"I tried to open my evil eye. It responded," Hiei replied. Although he tried to keep his tone neutral, the kitsune could hear the relief in his voice.

Kurama smiled. "That's good to hear. At the rate you're recovering, you should be completely over your pneumonia in a few more days. The burns should be healed enough to allow the Jagan to at least partially function by that time, as well."

"Hn."

Kurama chuckled. Hiei had not complained during his period of mandatory rest, but the redhead knew the lethargy and weakness caused by the illness were probably driving the fire demon insane. Even though he did well at concealing his emotions, the kitsune knew his friend couldn't wait to be well and whole once more. _The last few days will be the most difficult. Hiei will feel much better, but he'll need to continue resting to prevent a relapse. It will not be easy to keep him here and he will have quite a bit of pent up energy waiting to be released by the time he's allowed to leave..._ the fox's thought trailed off as his smile widened, thinking of the sparring match that they were supposed to have the night Hiei disappeared. _Of course, if Hiei is as restless as I believe he will be, he is going to be looking for a fight when he leaves. This could be rather interesting, indeed._

. . .

Yuusuke trudged up the main stairs leading to the temple of his sensei. "I don't see why she has to live out in the middle of nowhere in the first place," the teen muttered out of habit, halfheartedly. His mind was occupied by different thoughts. _Kuwabara told me that Hiei looked pretty beat up and Yukina had said something about being captured. Why didn't Koenma tell me about it? Hiei getting captured is pretty serious. Kurama usually knows what's going on. His mom said she hadn't seen him in almost two weeks and Kuwabara said he was here with Hiei several days ago. I don't know why he would still be here, but I can't find him anywhere else,_ he thought, mechanically putting one foot in front of the other as he climbed the stone steps. A familiar cry startled him from his thoughts, looking up to the courtyard ahead.

"Puu!"

Yuusuke recognized the small spirit beast, his eyes widening as it was surrounded by what appeared to be black flames. He was already running up the remaining stairs and sprinting across the courtyard as the blue animal fell to the earth. The teen caught and held the creature gently, heedless of the flames as he checked to see how badly it was injured. Bright black eyes opened, staring into the teenager's chocolate brown ones and it cooed cheerfully. "Puu!"

Yuusuke blinked, startled at finding his inner reflection not only uninjured, but happy as well, as if the flying creature had been playing a game. The black flames died down, the unnatural warmth leaving as they disappeared. The teen stared down at his now cold hands. _Flames that don't burn? What's going on here?_

"Your beast is unharmed, detective," a bored voice said. "I was just using him for target practice." Yuusuke looked towards his left, spotting Hiei sitting on the porch. His dark clothes helped him blend into the afternoon shadows, making him easy to overlook. He was smirking at the ningen's uncharacteristic show of emotion towards the defenseless creature.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?" the teenager asked. He tossed Puu carelessly back into the air, a little annoyed at having gotten worked up over nothing. He rolled his eyes as the creature landed on his head.

"Training. Am I supposed to be somewhere else?" the fire demon asked, sarcasm coloring his tone.

"Well, yes, actually. Botan told me that you were restricted to the city, according to the terms of your parole," Yuusuke replied.

"Hn. The toddler knows I'm here," Hiei answered carelessly.

"Oh." The detective's eyes rested on the bandage covering the koorime's forehead in place of the normal headband. "Kuwabara said you got pretty beat up. What happened?"

The swordsman's eyes narrowed, his body tensing slightly as he leveled his glare on the ningen. "That is none of your concern," he replied, his voice cold.

"Ooo, touchy subject, huh?" the teen asked. _I didn't think he'd tell me anything._

"Hn."

An awkward silence fell between them as Yuusuke looked around the courtyard. _Nothing ever really changes up here,_ he thought, remembering his brief two-month training period with Genkai. None of them were very pleasant memories.

"Is there a reason you've come?" Hiei's annoyed voice said, breaking through his reverie.

"Yeah, I was looking for Kurama. His mom hasn't seen him in two weeks, so I was just wondering if he was here," the teenager replied.

"He's inside if you need to talk to him."

_He won't tell me anything as long as Hiei's here. Guess I'll have to try and weasel it out of him later._ "Nah, I was just wondering 'cuz his mom was gettin' worried. What's he doin' up here, anyway?" Yuusuke asked curiously.

"Acting as my parole officer," came the cynical reply.

Noticing the swordsman wasn't in the best of moods, the spirit detective thought it best to leave while he was still ahead-- and still _had_ his head. "Alright, cool. Well, I gotta go. Keiko wanted me to go out with her tonight. Tell Kurama and Grandma I said 'hi,' " he said, heading back down the stairs. Puu jumped off his head, flying back towards Hiei. "And try not to fry my spirit beast!"

"Hn."

Yuusuke stopped when he was about halfway down the staircase, turning to look back at the arch entranceway into the temple grounds. _Hiei said he was training, but... for what? He didn't look like he needed to retrain himself, but..._ his thought trailed off, remembering the bandage wrapped around the fire demon's forehead. _Maybe something happened to his evil eye and he's trying to re-master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame? I think that would require a large space, but he could use it in the Dark Tournament and I **know** he didn't train here before. Besides, he strikes me as someone who prefers to train in private, without an audience. Grandma wouldn't be able to resist critiquing his attacks, either. So, if he's not here to train, then why would he stay? Unless... the Jagan itself was damaged and he's staying here until it's fully healed? That makes sense, actually. He'd be safe with Genkai and Kurama both here._ The teen almost laughed at the thought of the high and mighty fire demon needing protection. He contained his mirth, however, when he realized Hiei would probably fry him for thinking such things. He was safe if the Jagan was indeed dysfunctional, but if it wasn't... _What's the range on that thing, anyway?_ Yuusuke wondered, continuing back down the stairs at an accelerated pace.

. . .

Kurama pulled off the bandage, looking approvingly at the skin underneath. "It would appear that you have finally recovered from the affects of the holy water. Your burns are almost completely healed," the kitsune commented. "I don't think they require a bandage any longer. Why don't you open your Jagan and test its powers?"

Hiei complied, closing his main eyes and focusing solely on the implant. The evil eye opened halfway, revealing part of the violet iris. The eye looked a bit dull and very bloodshot. _It feels weaker than the first time I used it. Apparently, it needs a bit more time before it is fully healed, but I should be able to use the basic abilities,_ the fire demon thought. He focused on Kurama's mind, trying to eavesdrop on his friend's thoughts.

/You should know better than that, Hiei/ came the mental rebuke. /Why don't you try locating Yukina or Genkai? They are both somewhere around the compound./

Smirking, the koorime cleared his mind, relaxing as he allowed his evil eye to scan the area around him. He sorted through the usual mess of confused pictures and auras that assaulted his mind, frowning as he realized just how limited the Jagan's reach was at current. He opened his eyes, meeting Kurama's questioning gaze. "Hn."

"Well, at least it is healing and, given time, I'm confident that you will make a full recovery," the fox replied.

"I'm not as incapacitated as you make me sound," Hiei retorted hotly. "I'm done staying here. Are you ready for that sparring match or not? As entertaining as it is to burn the detective's spirit beast, I am tired of restraining my energy."

A mischievous smile settled onto the kitsune's face. "I am ready for it, but I doubt you will have time for that today. Come, I've been saving something for you," the redhead said, rising to his feet and slipping out of the room. Hiei followed, a bored look on his face although his eyes watched Kurama curiously.

The demon fox led the way to a small building separate from the rest of the complex. It appeared to be a storage shed of some sort at first glance. Wards were attached to the walls and door to keep wayward demons out-- or something inside. The kitsune removed the talisman on the entrance, lifting the wooden bar and opening the door. A demon was lying on the floor with his back to them, not even bothering to look up when they entered. An energy-binding ward was visible through his hair, attached to the back of his neck, and two metal cuffs around his ankles shone dully in the light.

Kurama watched Hiei's reaction to the demon on the floor. The fire koorime didn't seem to recognize him. "Hiei, meet Atshushi."

At the name, the demon raised his head up off the floor, shaking brown hair out of his eyes to glare at the swordsman. "So, you finally deigned to come and see me? What, were you too busy out destroying more lives?" the brunette spat, his eyes filled with hatred.

Hiei looked down at the demon coolly. _I have never seen this demon before. While it is true that I have many enemies, this is the first one that I cannot place,_ he thought, his Jagan pulsing softly. It was easy to gain access to the changeling's mind, memories flying through his head. His upper lip curled into a snarl as he saw himself trying to defend against the ochu and then curled up on the floor trying to protect his injured leg. Setting his anger aside momentarily, he delved deeper in the shapeshifter's mind. The memories came faster now, flashing through his mind. He saw bits and pieces of him summoning the darkness dragon and of him accidentally stabbing Kurama during his fight with Yuusuke.

The kitsune stood quietly, watching the scene before him with interest. Atshushi was still on the floor, his eyes dull as he stared, trance-like into Hiei's Jagan. The fire demon's own gaze was unfocused, his attention diverted inward. It was a few moments before Kurama saw his body tense slightly, obviously having found what he was looking for.

In Hiei's mind, the pictures came to an abrupt halt. _This must be a memory he has dwelt on quite a bit,_ the fire demon thought. In his mind's eye, he saw a village that had been burned. Blackened, twisted bodies lay in the street, some of the corpses still smoking. He followed the memory into one of the houses, a single body lying on the floor. A little ways behind that was a blackened cradle, the body of a dead child resting inside of it. His wife and child.

Going back a bit further, Hiei watched the slightly altered scene play out in his mind. A figure dressed in black stopped, looking around and smiling maliciously. Raising his left hand, he summoned a monstrous beast from out of the ground. The creature bowed in obeisance to its master before turning and locating the village. Rearing its head back, it released a massive fiery attack, completely incinerating everything in its path, including the village. The figure dressed in black threw back his head, laughing manically, before dismissing the creature and leaving. Hiei rolled his eyes at the poor depiction of the events that day. _So, he is from the village that the salamander destroyed the first time I summoned it,_ he thought, the situation starting to make more sense.

Kurama raised an eyebrow as Hiei looked at the back of his left hand, breaking eye contact. The shapeshifter blinked, coming out of his trance as the fire demon clenched his left hand, angrily. His voice was low, an underlying edge in it when he spoke.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance. Now, it will be my pleasure to return the favor, only I will succeed where you have failed."

"What does life matter? You've already taken all that I hold dear from me. You think I'm afraid to die?" Atshushi asked, the loathing unmistakable in his voice.

"That may be so, but you will not receive a death as painless as Maliha's," Hiei said darkly.

"Don't you dare defile her by speaking her name!" the shapeshifter yelled, chains rattling as he struggled to his feet.

Although interested in how the scene would turn out, the kitsune's ears picked up a shrill beeping sound. He let himself out, closing the door behind him and leaning against it before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the communication mirror. He flipped open the lid, watching as Botan's face appeared on the screen.

"Kurama-san, Koenma-sama is demanding to know what you and Hiei are still doing at Genkai's temple. You should have been back in the city almost a week ago!" she said.

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were keeping tabs on Hiei. If it was a problem, why did you not call sooner?"

"Well, quite frankly, we didn't know. I assumed you would head back to the city, taking Hiei with you, as soon as possible. I talked to Yuusuke earlier today and he told me that you were still there," she replied. "You're going to get me in trouble if you stay there much longer!"

"My apologies. Yukina-san wasn't able to heal all of Hiei's injuries, so we had to stay longer than expected," he explained. He began walking away from the building as the voices became louder within.

Botan's eyes widened. "He was injured that badly...?" She trailed off, cocking her head to the side. "What is that? It sounds like someone yelling."

"Hiei is venting his frustration and anger. It is unhealthy to keep such strong emotions bottled up inside, you know," Kurama answered.

"Oh. Well, I hope he gets better soon-- I know Koenma has a mission he wants to send everyone on in the next few days. Do you think he'll be well enough to go?" she asked.

"I think so," the kitsune replied. "He's made quite a bit of progress this last week. We'll be back in the city as soon as he feels he's ready."

"Alright, I'll pass that along to Koenma. Bye!" Botan said. The screen went black.

The redhead clicked the mirror shut, returning his attention to the building Hiei was in. The walls shuddered as someone was thrown heavily against them. The kitsune smiled slightly. "We'll come as soon as Hiei is ready to let Atshushi pass on."

"There you are, Kurama-san! I came to tell you and Hiei-san that lunch is ready. I can't find him, though," Yukina said, walking around the corner.

"Hiei is a bit busy at present," the kitsune said. He moved over to her, steering her in the opposite direction. "I don't think he'll be joining us for lunch."

"Oh. I guess I'll set some aside for him, then," she said, walking back inside.

Kurama paused at the doorway. Turning, he sent a telepathic message to the fire demon. /I suggest you keep him from screaming too loudly. Otherwise, you may have Yukina coming to investigate/ he warned.

/What do you want me to do? Rip out his vocal cords?/

/Whatever suits you./

/Hn./

Turning, the kitsune disappeared into the building.

. . .

**The End**

Author's Note: If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!

Post Script: I have already started working on the next story which is a sequel, of sorts, to _Rachisuru_. It takes place about a year after the end of the anime and is a Kurama-centric fic. The first chapter of _Shireru_ will be posted next Monday for those of you who are interested. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll catch you on the flipside!


End file.
